Tengo Tu Celular
by Raystrid
Summary: [Moderno AU] ¿Qué haces cuando te encuentras un celular? La mayoría se lo queda, lo formatean y listo, teléfono nuevo. Muy pocos lo regresan y más aún sin pedir nada a cambio. Callum, segundo principe de Katolis, encontró un celular, él no lo pidió, pero la vida le regresó algo a cambio: Rayla.
1. Chapter 1

**Esperamos que está historia les guste, solos dos personas las que escribimos por eso podría llevarnos un poco de tiempo actualizar. Esperamos sus comentarios para saber que les parece está historia**

* * *

**Tengo tu celular:**

**Introducción.**

Callum, príncipe de Katolis, ha decidido que es tiempo de salir del palacio y alejarse un poco de la corte del palacio. Después de una gran negociación con su padrastro el rey Harrow llegan finalmente a un acuerdo: asistirá a una escuela donde no sepan que es un príncipe.

El instituto de la ciudad de Xadia es la elegida. Está retirado de Katolis, varias horas en avión, días en carretera. Nadie sabría que el segundo principe de Katolis estaría ahí pretendiendo ser un adolescente normal de menos en su vida de estudiante.

Viaje. Escuela. Salón y grupo asegurado. Era el chico nuevo, la sensación para unos, solo uno más para otros. Pero todo cambia un día cuando se encuentra un celular en un café de la ciudad. El celular pertenecia a una chica llamada Rayla y, sin proponérselo, Callum se entera de la vida de Rayla atravez de su celular.

Cuando encuentra a la dueña se da cuenta que es una chica agradable y un poco guapa, entonces Callum hará todo lo necesario para que no sepan que es un príncipe, pero Rayla sabe que el chico, ese que tenía su celular y es el chico nuevo, esconde algo

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

La luz del sol pega directamente a su rostro cuándo Callum abre los ojos lentamente dándose cuánta que ya no está en el palacio; hace dos días que se ha mudado después de una ardua negociación con su padrastro, había llegado a la conclusión que necesitaba salir del palacio. Desde que murió su madre —una noble hija de un conde, se siente incómodo con las constantes mirada que recibe por parte de los nobles pese a que quizás el mismo Callum algún día heredaria el título de su madre; pero el hecho que Sarai, su madre, se casara con el rey había hecho que su situación cambiará, de un simple prospecto a conde paso a ser un príncipe... Segundo príncipe cuando su madre dió a luz a su pequeño hermano y heredero del trono. Pero su madre había muerto cuando Callum tenía nueve años y su hermano era un pequeño bebé cómo para recordarla.

Así que Callum al cumplir los dieciséis años decidió que necesitaba más cosas, salir del palacio por ejemplo, y después de considerar muchos lugares en todo el territorio, el instituto de Xadia había sido el elegido. La única condición que se le había pedido al joven príncipe era que mantuviera en secreto su condición de príncipe y que se mantuviera alejado de los problemas. Para Callum esto fue como ganarse la lotería, pero claro que tuvo que aparentar resignación.

— _Está bien, está decidido — Había dicho su padrastro — Pero si quieres volver sabes que este es tu hogar y que hagas esto me llena de tristeza. Pero te hará un mejor príncipe que conozcas a las personas que no tienen la suerte de ser de una familia real._

_Ahí lo había sorprendido y supo que en verdad quería a su padrastro como si fuera su verdadero padre._

— _Antes que lo olvide — Le dio un libro — Es para que escribas las cosas que te preocupan, también porque se que el libro que te regale antes ya ha sido llenado con tus bocetos._

Callum sonrió por aquel gesto, pero en verdad no necesitaba un diario ¿Que clase de cosas quería su padrastro que escribiera?

Callum estiró sus brazos y Bostezo, era un nuevo día en una nueva ciudad. Tomo el libro, bueno no perdía nada con escribir algo.

··̶Q̶ᴜ̶ᴇ̶ʀ̶ɪ̶ᴅ̶ᴏ̶ ̶ᴅ̶ɪ̶ᴀ̶ʀ̶ɪ̶ᴏ̶…̶.̶··̶

Tacho esa frase, se escuchaba muy mal. Quizás después sabría qué escribir; tomó su ropa, ya quedaba un día para que fuera a la nueva escuela así que podía salir y pasear por la ciudad de Xadia.

Caminó por aquellas calles, era diferente de Katolis, ahí en Xadia se respiraba un aura más "Mágica", y no es como sí él creyera en la magia. A diferencia de Katolis, ahí había un Starbucks cada tres esquinas y eso era más sofisticado. El reino de Katolis solo era uno de los pocos principados que quedaban cerca de Euroasia y aún así su población llegaba a los 700,000 habitantes. Xadia era una ciudad grande comparándola con Katolis. Entró al Starbucks, jamás había entrado en uno antes y pidió lo primero que vió, no sabía nada de sabores, porque el café que había tomado toda su vida había sido preparado especialmente para él, en segunda porque su padrastro creía que no debía tomar tanto café.

Pidió un café con nombre que terminaba en latte, jamás antes había probado un café latte, pero la imagen decía que tenía buena pinta.

—¡Cuidado! —una chica visiblemente molesta lo vio seria cuando él pasó con su vaso cerca de ella golpeando por accidente su hombro—, si me manchaste con tu café…

«¿Cuál es su problema?» Se preguntó Callum mientras se dirigía a una de las sillas que había vacía, justamente de dónde venía la chica.

—Veamos a qué sabes… café latte —dijo con una sonrisa.

Dos tragos después ya sentía que estaba muy dulce y la vibración de su celular lo distrae fácilmente, al parecer no podía tener un día sin que lo llamaran. Tomó su celular y se dio cuenta que no era su el suyo. Había un celular en la silla vacía a su lado, lo observo un rato y espero por si alguien volvía para decir: Oh, creo que olvide mi celular. Pero no hubo nada, nadie parecía ser el dueño del celular.

¿Que más podía hacer? Callum hizo lo más lógico: tomo el celular.

Rayla había tenido el día más agitado de todos, y no es que ayudar a sus tutores a celebrar su aniversario no fuera algo importante, pero le estresaba tener que ver rosas y lugares, porque en palabras de Ethari, aquello era una sorpresa y él era muy fácil de descubrir. Por ese motivo Rayla se hacía cargo de la planificación de dicho evento. Los tutores de Rayla era una joven pareja gay que la habían adoptado cuando sus padres murieron.

Apenas había tenido tiempo para comprar un café y su día ya había sido bastante malo.

Primero, la florería había confundido los pedidos y ahora tenía que devolverlo, porque ella era una chica de confianza y aunque no le gustara hacer eso, era responsable y quería que ese día fuera perfecto para Ethari y Runaan.

Segundo, un chico con cara de idiota casi tira su café sobre ella.

Cansada subió al autobús, aún tenía que hacer tarea, no es como si la profesora Lujanne de historia fuera una mujer fácil, siempre parecía estar bromeando pero detrás de esa sonrisa se escondía una mujer realmente mala.

—¿Que más tenía que hacer? —buscó su celular.. nada, una bolsa, otra bolsa, hasta en la bolsa trasera buscó y fue cuando lo descubrió, había perdido su celular. El punto es que no podía recordar dónde lo había perdido, ni cuando lo había perdido.

«Esto debe ser una broma»

Sí, sin duda volvería a buscar, porque cuando alguien pierde algo solo vuelve a buscar dos o tres veces esperando que por arte de magia aparezca. No puede ser, Rayla no puede creerlo, perdió su celular, ahí tenía la mitad de su vida, sus contactos, sus fotos, los correos electrónicos que Ethari le mandaba para decirle que no olvidara medirse el pecho, porque según su tutor no estaba al pendiente de que ya era una señorita y que necesitaba sujetadores porque estaba desarrollándose. Su celular era su vida y ahora no estaba, seguramente alguien lo tenía y ahora estaba borrando todo para quedarse con el porque ¿quien se queja por tener suerte de toparse con un celular gratis?

—Estoy jodida —dijo en voz alta, estaba acabada, su celular se había ido y ahora debía ahorrar para uno nuevo. Lo único que le quedaba era llegar a casa, tomarse una pastilla para la migraña ¿y porque no? Hacer un último intento por encontrar aquel aparato.

Callum regreso a su casa, era raro decir casa, aunque más bien era un loft lujoso, si quería pasar desapercibido no lo estaba logrando del todo.

¿Que hacía con ese celular? No sabía de quién era. Cuando entro a su casa dejo las llaves sobre la mesita cerca de un sofá largo, se recostó pensando todo lo que tenía que hacer, ser maduro, responsable, no depender de nadie, sonaba lindo y poético cuando lo pensaba, pero la realidad lo golpeó, no sabía que hacer, estaba solo y un poco asustado. Quizás había sido una mala idea, llamaría a casa y le diría a su padrastro que había aprendido que estaba bien en el castillo aunque Lord Viren lo viera como algo menos que un insecto.

El celular vibro ¿Debía responderlo? No, mejor no, solo vio el número, un tal Runaan, después que dejó de sonar se arrepintió de no haber respondido, probablemente era si dueño del celular y él ahora parecía como un ladrón que planeaba quedarselo. Lo mejor era esperar otra llamada, dejo el celular en la mesita, ya llamarían después, por ahora debía de terminar de acomodar su ropa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamentamos la demora, pero se nos complico mucho diciembre, pero aquí está el capítulo 2 de está historia.**

**Cómo saben los personajes no nos pertenecen, escribimos esto por diversión.**

**Si les gusto el capítulo dejen un comentario**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

Leer los mensajes ajenos es como hurgar en la ropa interior de alguien más, Callum no sabía que hacer. Se había encontrado un teléfono hacía unas horas atrás. Es todo completamente surrealista, y muy emocionante, y también un poco jodido, todo a la vez, porque un teléfono abandonado es un mundo de posibilidades, podía ser de un chico, un asesino o algún traficante. Aunque también de alguna chica, y eso sería más jodido aún.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la llamada de Runaan ¿Quién era? Cómo sea, no puede quedarse con ese celular. Algo le decía que era el celular de una chica. ¿Pero quién era el dueño o la dueña? Quizás debería de investigar solo un poco y para su increíble suerte el celular no tiene patrón ni nada de bloqueo, ¿qué esa persona no sabía sobre los peligros de dejar la información al descubierto?

—Veamos, ¿Por qué no ha llamado? —observó el protector de pantalla, no hay nada que le diga nada sobre la identidad de quién perdió ese celular. Entonces busca entre las fotos, hay fotos de una chica hermosa. Quizás ella es la dueña, pero no le importaba si era bella, él estaba a nada de finalmente hacerse novio de Claudia.

«Pero en serio ¿por qué no llama? Cuando alguien pierde su celular es lo primero que hace» pensó Callum. Bueno, él haría eso sí perdiera su celular sin dudarlo. Revisa un poco más el celular, los contactos son escasos, un mensaje llega y Callum se asusta ¿Debería verlo? ¡No! ¡En definitiva no debía hurgar más en la vida del dueño del celular! El celular vibra haciendo que se asusté y sin querer presione el mensaje.

«𝘘𝘶𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘢 𝘙𝘢𝘺𝘭𝘢, 𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯̃𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦, 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘶𝘦́𝘴»

𝘌𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘪

𝘟𝘖𝘟 »

Vaya, ahora estaba seguro que el celular pertenecía a una chica y que esta se llamaba Rayla, que nombre más raro. Callum pensaba que el tan Runaan era su novio, pero aquel mensaje de Ethari lo dejo pensativo, no comenzaría a imaginar cosas de tríos amorosos, a veces tenía demasiada imaginación. La chica era un mar de misterios ¡Un momento! Él no debería estar suponiendo cosas de nadie, ya estaba haciendo mucho invadiendo la privacidad de la chica. Hacer eso era algo sucio, se sentía sucio.

—¿Qué clase de chica eres? —pregunta al móvil cuando finalmente se rinde a su curiosidad y comienza a leer los mensajes, después de todo la dueña no parece estarlo buscando. Justo cuando está por terminar de leer y sentirse un completo pervertido, una llamada llega. ¿Debería responder? Deja que suene, una, dos veces, entonces el mismo número vuelve a aparecer en la pantalla.

—¿Hola? —pregunta algo sorprendido, como si lo hubieran atrapado viendo en el baño de chicas. Entonces la voz de una chica lo asusta aún más, es al dueña del celular y parece estar enojada «¡Ladrón!» eso es lo que escucha con la voz más molesta que alguna vez pudo escuchar, estaba seguro que si seguía hablando se quedaría sordo

—. ¿Celular de Rayla? Ella no puede tomar el mensaje, llame más tarde. —Dicho eso colgó y se puso nervioso, ¿qué rayos acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué había colgado en primer lugar? Suspiró, tomó valor y llamó al número—. Lo siento ¿Eres Rayla? —pregunta un poco indeciso cuando escucho la voz de la chica—, creo que tengo tu celular. Quisiera verte para devolvértelo. ¿Te parece bien en una hora en el Starbucks donde lo encontré?

No espero respuesta, solo asumió que ella quería su celular y que iría, bien ahora sí tenía algo que escribir en ese diario que le había regalado su padrastro.

Está tratando de parecer relajado, pero en realidad cada vez siente más ansiedad. «¿En qué lío me he metido?» Se pregunta mientras la espera sentado, entonces ve a la chica más hermosa y se da cuenta que ya la había visto antes. Sí su memoria no le falla y estaba seguro que no era así, era la misma chica con la que había chocado hacía poco menos de unas horas. Debe ser ella, mueve su mano muy animado, solo porque siente que la conoce, tiene mucho que ver con el hecho de que leyó sus mensajes, sus e-mails y vio todas sus fotos

* * *

Rayla llegó a su casa pensando que quizás había dejado el celular en su habitación, aunque esa era la posibilidad más absurda, pero ya decía el dicho que la esperanza muere a lo último.

No estaba.

No lo tenía.

No lo encontraba.

Ya había hecho todo un desastre en su cuarto, la cama estaba literalmente sin nada encima.

El bote de la ropa sucia ya no tenía ropa sucia. Había gritado a quien fuera que la odiara allá arriba, abajo o donde fuera.

Rayla paso gran parte meditando donde estaba el teléfono, donde se había caído, ¡hasta lo buscó en la taza del baño y el bote basura como tres veces! Se reprendía su descuido, no tenía para comprar otro y ahora encima de todo no tenía comunicación con nadie, todos sus contactos estaban en ese celular.

—¿Donde... dónde lo dejé? —se preguntó por milésima vez, alborotó su cabello frustrada mientras se dejaba caer boca arriba sobre su cama, mirando el techo con cursis pegatinas brillantes de estrellas y lunas—, a ver, repasemos...

Había ido a Starbucks por un delicioso frappé de barries, esos frutos entre rosas, rojos y hasta morados, hacía algo de calor, se sentó mientras esperaba para responder un mensaje de Ethari, pasaron algunos minutos en los que se ponía de acuerdo con el esposo de su tutor, Runaan, para ayudarle a organizar una sorpresa por su aniversario. Su frappé estuvo listo, dejó el móvil en el asiento y agarro la bebida... entonces mira el reloj de muñeca viendo que era tarde y salió corriendo de ahí.

—¡En el starbucks! —grita sentándose de golpe ante tal revelación, pero ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta y olvidarlo en la cafetería? seguro alguien ya lo había encontrado y hasta le estaba borrando toda la información para quedárselo.

Terminó con tal frustración que hasta la cabeza le dolía. Aún tenía esa pequeña esperanza de que la persona que encontró su celular no fuera un ladrón.

Rayla recurrió de inmediato a Runaan, su tutor. Y por medio del celular de este marcó algunas veces a su celular. ¡Estaba timbrando! ¿Porque no contestaban? ¿Y si estaban robando su información? ¿Copiando sus fotos para después distribuirlas por la red de tráfico? ¡Oh no!, ya sentía que no saldría de casa, no, no lo haría, seguro su cara estaba ya en las páginas de adultos con un muy casi real fotomontaje de ella en poca o nula ropa... ¡¿Porque no contestaban?! Pero cuando la llamada fue finalmente respondida de inmediato se alteró, ese lado molesto e impulsivo salió como posesionando su cuerpo.

—¡Ladrón! —escupe molesta, Runaan estaba sentado frente suyo con los brazos cruzados, él tenía la habilidad de estar molesto, pero aparentar una calma, como si hubiera descubierto el Nirvana, sin duda se parecía a Ethari en eso, eran tal para cual

—, ¿¡Dónde tienes mi cel..! —un bep bep, una voz imitando una contestadora del buzón de voz y luego nada, la llamada había sido terminada —, ¡Me colgó! ¡Ese idiota me colgó y fingió ser la voz del buzón de voz! — Rayla no podía creer aquello ¿Qué clase de persona loca hace eso?

—Bueno… ¿te colgó y luego fingió ser la señorita del buzón? — Runaan alzó una ceja, no daba crédito a qué alguien hiciera algo así… quien tuviera el celular sin duda era alguien ingenioso—. Admite que eso fue gracioso.

Rayla bufo mirando a otro lado, tantos años viviendo bajo la tutela de Runaan ahora entendía de donde ella aprendió ese humor sarcástico, Runaan suspiro al ver que ella parecía aún en estado de shock—¸Solo marca de nuevo

Justo estaba por marcar cuando el celular se iluminó con el nombre «Rayla» el desvergonzado ladrón la llamaba.

—Ni siquiera pienses en colgarme de nuevo, ladrón de teléf… —se detuvo, quien sea que fuera estaba hablando y hablando, medio intentando explicar la situación, Rayla vio a Runaan, parecía que la persona que tenía su celular era buena

«_¿Te parece bien en una hora en el Starbucks donde lo encontré?_»

La llamada terminó, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decirle: oye, quizás estoy ocupada a esa hora, pero en vista que necesitaba su celular no le quedaba de otra que arriesgarse, aquel joven bien podía ser miembro de alguna pandilla que se dedicaba a robar jóvenes para algunos fines perversos.

—Lo dejé en el Starbucks, el ladrón —Runnan arquea una ceja al escuchar la palabra ladrón —¸el chico dice que me ve en una hora ahí mismo para dármelo —tomó su chamarra negra y las llaves de la casa—, si viene Ethari dile que lo siento mucho, pero que perdí mi teléfono y… ya sabrás que decirle — Movió su mano para tratar de explicar algo que era obvio que Runaan ya sabía.

Salió disparada rumbo al lugar citado, tenía una hora para llegar si es que no le estaban jugando una broma de mal gusto, el tiempo se le hizo eterno entre esperar el transporte público y más aún con cada una de las paradas que este hacía, tanto que su pie se movía golpeando el suelo como un tick nervioso y ansioso por recuperar el aparato. Al llegar buscó quién podría ser el ladrón, se imaginaba alguien con cara de pandillero, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a un chico con cabello castaño oscuro saludándola como si fueran amigos de toda la vida «que raro» pensó, solo por si acaso volteó atrás para ver si estaba saludando a alguien más. ¿era a ella? Supuso que si al no ver a nadie más cerca, y es cuando la imagen de ese traficante de chicas pasa a la imagen de un chico con cara de niño bueno y posible hijo de familia acomodada por cómo iba vestido.

—Así que… "¿Celular de Rayla? Ella No puede tomar el mensaje, llame más tarde" —repite esa frase, que, si bien en su momento la molestó, ahora que lo decía era sumamente gracioso

—Te doy puntos por creativo, pero te los resto por tener mi celular y... —algo hace click en su cabeza—, espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Hay momentos en la vida para los que el helado de chocolate blanco Magnum se inventó especialmente, y este es uno de ellos. A falta de helado Callum solo tenía un té chai de sabor raro ¿Por qué había pedido eso? Cuando escucho sus palabras sonrió algo nervioso, quizás había sido un error de su parte decir su nombre.

—Sobre eso —dijo viendo para todos lados, ¡maldita sea! Ella intimidaba ¿Era una pandillera?— el caso es... —¿Cómo le decía con tacto que había estado leyendo sus mensajes? Llegó a la conclusión de que no debía decirlo, no de forma tan directa, en pocas palabras mentir con descaro—. Quizás vi un mensaje —«o dos, quizás leí tus e-mails, de paso vi todas tus fotos, porque sabes, no tenía patrón de bloqueo» Pensó rápido pero no lo dijo, en su lugar solo se encogió de hombros. Era malo mintiendo, demasiado malo—. Pero vi el mensaje sin querer —se apresuró a decir, seguro ahora pensaba que era una especie de pervertido—, solo apareció en la pantalla cuando lo tenía en la mano.

Había dicho más mentiras en esos cinco minutos que en todo un mes en la corte con los nobles. Solo le quedaba esperar que ella no se percatara de su mentira. Pero la chica llamada Rayla no parecía del tipo tonta que se deja engañar por una mentira tan obvia; hasta el mismo Callum lo veía del todo sospechoso. Sentía la mirada de la chica taladrando dentro de él, aunque eso podía ser solo su imaginación, dio un rápido sorbo a su bebida que ahora le sabía mal, quizás los nervios o el hecho de que el té chai era algo que no volvería a probar nunca jamás.

Rayla lo vio fijamente, aunque sabía que fue culpa suya por dejarlo, y que prácticamente no se lo estaban robando pues el chico se lo iba a regresar. Se sentó al lado del chico, se movió en su asiento y acomodó su cabello de un lado.

—Entonces ¿Dónde está mi celular?

—Bueno, sobre tu celular, aquí está —la observo un momento, se le hizo conocida pero no del lugar, bueno si, ella era la chica mal humorada de la mañana, pero Callum sentía que ya la había visto antes de llegar a Xadia—. ¿Te he visto antes? —comenzó a buscar en su mochila el celular de la chica ¿Dónde estaba? Sabía que lo había metido—, Ohh, tengo una... Una buena noticia y una mala —dijo rápido y sonrió hacia ella—. La buena noticia es que si tengo tu celular, la mala es que creo que lo olvide.

Estaba seguro que se escuchaba tan sospechoso, él sospecharía de él mismo

¡Oh no! ahora de ser el supuesto tipo contrabandista —en su mente, ahora pasa a ser el chico inocente y de buen corazón que tartamudea y habla al estar nervioso. Si, Rayla aprendió varias cosas al estar bajo la tutuela de una pareja gay, y no lo decía de forma despectiva, ella amaba a sus padres postizos gay. No había mejor familia que pudiera tener que esa, y no los cambiaría por nada del mundo. De repente sus pensamientos sobre si se veía adorable tartamudeando o no se van al caño.

—¡¿Cómo que olvidaste mi teléfono?! —estaba segura que su cara era un poema a la incredulidad, todas esas expresiones faciales que no ha hecho a lo largo del año las hizo en menos de un segundo; sus labios se separan listos a soltar un vómito verbal—, ¿tú crees que estás jugando? Porque si esto es alguna nueva táctica que usan los chicos para coquetear créeme que te funcionaria más si me dieras el teléfono y casualmente me pides mi número, eso sí te daría puntos

—Ah, pero... Mira, no soy un ladrón, no se nada de coqueteos y quién sabe que más estás diciendo—volvió a buscar entre sus cosas—, este es mi número y dirección... Espera. —tomó el papel y borró su dirección, quizás la chica era una especie de miembro de banda de secuestradores, además debía mantenerse alejado de los problemas y la chica parecía ser problemas andando con esa chamarra negra—. Ese es el número de mi teléfono, pero ahora que lo pienso no tienes celular ¿Podríamos ir a mi casa?.

De nuevo aquello sonaba mal, cada vez parecía más sospechoso.

—Pero justo ahora quizás sea complicado para ti ¿Algún otro día que quieras o podamos vernos? —la pregunta era si eso parecía una invitación, porque él tenía una "no"novia llamada Claudia—, no, no es una cita, solo es para devolverte el celular. — ¿Por qué estaba explicando algo así? Seguro la chica pensaba que estaba siendo muy extraño.

Rayla leyó la dirección y el número, luego solo el número al ser borrada la dirección—, de acuerdo, ¿esto es bullying por no tener teléfono? Aún así, tengo buena memoria, ya me grabé tu dirección Y... no, aguarda, claro, lo sabía, quieres una cita conmigo, si, es eso, por eso dices que no lo es pero en realidad si lo es y solo lo dices para hacerme dudar —niega parándose y señalándolo con un dedo acusador—, espera aquí, no puedo pensar bien, iré por un frappé

Sin esperar respuesta se levanta murmurando muchas cosas hasta la caja, pide lo mismo de la última vez y, aunque pensó en no hacerlo, rodó los ojos cuando se ve a ella misma pidiendo dos de lo mismo, su lado amable le gritó que no podía solo ella estar tomando un delicioso frappé y tener al chico lindo medio idiota solo mirando. Paga y toma el ticket antes de volver a la mesa con el chico.

Callum observo que lleva dos cafés, quizás es de esas adictas a la cafeína, había leído un reporte en una revista de salud que los jóvenes consumían mucha cafeína. Pero su sorpresa fue cuando ella le ofreció uno de esos vasos, eso lo descolocó, ella pasaba de ser agradable a terrorífica y nuevamente agradable.

— Entonces quieres una cita y estás haciendo esto para conseguirla — Ella sabía que no era así, pero quería molestarlo

— Woo, yo no quiero una cita, tengo una casi novia — Aclara... está seguro que no lo escucho y espera que no lo haya hecho, porque bueno, sin duda la palabra _"casi novia"_ lo haría ver patético. Además, bien, ella sabía su dirección, era justo, él había estado de curioso leyendo cada mensaje y correo que había visto, lo cual es claramente una violación de su privacidad.

—Bien, tú tienes mi celular, leíste mis mensajes y algún correo, sabes cómo me llamo y viste mis fotos, dime, ¿Esas en lencería se veían bien o mejor compro de hilo dental? —pregunta lo las sería que puede e interesada, claro que no tenía ese tipo de fotos, demonios que no le gustaban, pero podía cobrarselas con ese chico del cual no sabe su nombre—, Y por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? Tú, chico que espía en teléfonos ajenos

Tomo un sorbo de la bebida hasta que la escucho, casi escupe lo poco que había tomado.

— Yo no vi... ¡No soy un pervertido! — Dijo un poco rápido y en voz alta. Se sonrojo de golpe — Soy Callum. — Dijo rápido extendiendo su mano hacia ella — Lamento haberte hecho venir, realmente quería devolverte tu celular, creo que me asusté cuando llamaste y me dijiste ladrón y tome todo menos el celular, pero si quiero devolvertelo, solo que tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de volver a mi casa. Es por eso que quizás podríamos vernos después para que te lo devuelva... Y no, no es una cita. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, deberías tener más cuidado, pude ser un tipo gordo mafioso y no esté encantador chico inocente. ¿Que pasa contigo y la confianza? Es decir, pareces una pandillera, pero no por eso no estás exenta de los dementes, así que debes cuidarte más... — La regaño — No veas extraños solo porque te dicen que tienen algo tuyo, es regla de vida.

Dicho eso dio un gran sorbo al frappé logrando que le doliera la cabeza por el frío.

**Cosas que Callum debe hacer.**

_1.- Hablar menos_

_2\. - Devolver el celular a la chica _

_3.- Mantener en secreto que leyó sus mensajes y sabe la talla de su sujetador_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**El nuevo estudiante**

Todo estaba bien en la vida del príncipe Callum, había regresado el celular después de algunas mentiras sutiles sobre quién era. Había dicho que era el hijo del panadero del palacio de Katolis y que aveces se encargaba del establo, ella lo llamo el chico del establo, después de alguna manera había terminado prometiendo que ayudaría a la chica a conseguir flores para la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres y a cambio ella lo ayudaría a conseguir flores para declararle su amor a Claudia. Todo estaba bien, además había comprado las cosas que le hacían falta para su casa, estaba listo para vivir solo, lejos de Katolis, de su título de príncipe. Observo el libro que su padrastro le había regalado, quizás podría escribir algo. No es que no tuviera una vida emocionante, sin duda la tendría cuando comenzará sus clases, se vio al espejo.

— Mmm — Dijo pensativo, había algo mal con esa imagen. Abrió el libro, comenzó a escribir: _**Querido Diario**_.

Se detuvo y tacho esa frase, no así no debía comenzar su diario, eso eran tan ordinario

**Q̶u̶e̶r̶ı̶d̶o̶ ̶d̶ı̶α̶r̶ı̶o̶.̶.̶.̶**

**Lunes:**

_Hoy me he medido, no he creído ningún centímetro, mi padrastro me dijo que a los quince años seguro daría un estirón, pero creo que subí de peso. Así que no voy para arriba, pero si para los lados._

_Mi padrastro estaba algo indeciso en dejarme asistir al instituto de Xadia, pero ya es hora que salga del Castillo, además que se la pasen diciéndome: __**su alteza**_

_En mi antigua escuela todos sabían quién era y me resultaba estresante, así que le dije a mi padrastro que debía salir al mundo (Bien por mi)_

_Pero eso solo hace que sufra de un poco de estrés por ser el más bajo de la clase, sin olvidar que también soy un poco nerd, lo cual si lo pienso bien es una mala combinación._

_¡Gracias papá desconocido, seguramente me heredaste tus genes, porque mi mamá era alta!_

_Sí, eso es sarcasmo. _

Callum cerro el libro y espero unos segundo antes de levantarse, sin duda eso de escribir algunas cosas era una buena idea, aveces Callum no decía todo lo que sentía porque conociendose como se conoce no acabaría bien, y es que él tiene esa tendencia al desastre y hablar un poco más de la cuenta.

Su celular sonó, aveces odiaba haberle enseñado a su padrastro a usar un celular, ahora no paraba de mandarle mensajes de audio y algunas cadenas extrañas por WhatsApp

"Callum, hijo, no se te olvide que la directora sabe sobre tu situación, trata de no causar problemas ¿Necesitas algo? Sabes que puedes regresar cuando quieras…" la voz del rey Harrow seguía con un montón de improperios seguidos de algunas frases sin sentido como: "¿se envió? ¿Suelto aquí?

Las personas (padres) no deberían usar celulares ¿Que tenía de malo el papel y lápiz? Antes la gente no tenía celular y vivía feliz en la ignorancia sin recibir fotos de gente desnuda o sin leer mensajes ajenos

**-/-/-/-/**

_[En estos dias de clases me di cuenta que existe el nuevo chico sexy… hasta que lo vi] _

Rayla estaba segura que esa frase que dice «Si esperas a estar preparado estarás esperando toda tu vida» no podía ser más real en ese momento.

Ese día se había levantado haciendo su rutina diaria: bañarse previo a bajar a desayunar encontrándose a Runaan y Ethari en tremenda muestra de afecto mañanero, desayunar con las preguntas de Runaan sobre el chico que robó su celular, por qué pasó toda la tarde con él y los comentarios que salvaban su trasero por parte de Ethari sobre que probablemente era un buen chico si lo devolvió. Bien, ahí le daba la razón, no resultó ser un secuestrador junior tratante de chicas —y aunque lo fuera tal vez ella habría caído porque feo el chico no era, sino literalmente era el chico nuevo en la ciudad que llegó en el momento indicado el día indicado así sin ceremonias ni nada más. Ese que tuvo a bien encontrar su celular y regresarselo. Rayla meditaba sobre los sucesos del día anterior; había conocido a un chico que era amable, además rico, porque cuando han llegado a su casa se dio cuenta que vivía en un loft en un edificio de esos exclusivos que hay en el distrito cerca de Silver Grove.

Callum le había explicado que su padre era el panadero real de Katolis y él aveces ayudaba en los establos del palacio, lo que lo hacía solo el chico del establo, aunque con lo malo que dijo era en deportes dudaba pudiera montar siquiera un pony.

Sin duda su mañana había sido extraña hasta que llegó a su salón de clases.

Sus desvaríos matutinos sobre la silla en la que estaba sentada y la mesa donde descansaba su codo se detienen al escuchar al profesor comenzar a hablar sobre el inicio del semestre y demás cosas sobre no olvidar inscribirse a alguno de los clubes para los créditos semestrales. Bien, ella no tenía problema con eso, el problema radicaba en que su talón ya dolía por el constante movimiento de este al golpear el piso abollándolo cuál tick que hacía en espera de eso, de escuchar esa típica frase sobre un nuevo alumno en la escuela de Xadia. Como si fuera una de esas criaturas mágicas de los libros que ocasionalmente lee, ambas cejas se levantan con gesto ansioso y sorpresivo, y podría jurar que hasta siente las orejas moverse como si fuera alguna especie de animal bonito; como si fuera algo casual cubre sus labios sonrientes en una pequeña mueca con la palma de su mano al justo ver ese cabello castaño del chico.

No era una experta en desconocidos, pero estaba segura que Callum estaba tan nervioso como si hubiera entrado a una jaula llena de leonas ansiosas por cazar. Punto, tal vez así sería visto por la población femenil en menos de una hora y él pasaría a ser ese pobre e inocente corderito al que debe salvar la vida.

Lejos de que perdió su celular, el aparato donde tenía montones de cosas y conversaciones extrañas con sus padres adoptivos que iban desde un simple "trae pan", "compra jugo de moonberry de paso" hasta un "no olvides comprar tu sostén y que cambiaste de talla", estaba ese otro lado de que tal vez ayer había hecho un nuevo amigo, que, dicho fuera, no es que tuviera muchos en realidad.

Sonrió cuando su mirada se topó con la de el chico de Katolis y alzó ambas cejas en señal de saludo silencioso mientras ahogaba las ganas de reírse al escuchar un sutil murmullo por parte de algunas chicas al verlo.

Callum había pasado de los nervios sutiles hasta un pánico descomunal en tan solo unos segundos.

El camino al instituto había sido bueno, todo comenzó a ir de una manera extraña cuando tuvo que ir a la dirección. La directora era una mujer alta con aspecto de pocos amigos, así que Callum se sintió incómodo cuando ella lo llamo: _alteza_. Después fue a su salón, donde las personas lo vieron como si fuera una de esas obras en exhibición que a él tanto le gusta ver.

El profesor Ibis lo presento a la clase. El joven príncipe sonrió al decir su nombre más un apellido inventado, claro porque Callum Shindo era creíble, aunque bueno, su madre tenía rasgos asiáticos y eso no lo hacía ver sospechoso ¿O si?

_«Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable»_ escucho en su mente cuando la vio, era la chica del celular y la manera que lo vio lo hizo sonreír.

Mientras iba a su silla asignada se dio cuenta que un chico estaba coqueteando con Rayla. Ella era popular, aunque por la escacez de sus contactos en el celular no lo creería de esa manera.

— Rayla ¿Te han dicho que hoy estas más bonita que ayer? — Dijo el chico. Callum contuvo las ganas de reírse.

Rayla Sabía que asistiría y que lo vería en el instituto, pero no pensó que justamente sería ese veinte porciento de posibilidades que le tocara justo ahí, era una probabilidad de cinco entre uno y al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado... O más bien de Callum quien el día anterior se mostró algo preocupado de ser el nuevo estudiante y no conocer a nadie.

— Disculpa debo de… — señaló la banca detrás de la chica. — es mi lugar y por cierto… eso es muy antiguo, deberías no sé… decirle que tiene lindas orejas, a las chicas les gusta escuchar que tienen lindas orejas… puntiagudas — Menciono rápido sentándose, en verdad que se quería reír por la cara del chico y la cara de ella.

Rayla frunció el ceño, luego sonrió y se inclinó un poco. Dejó que su sonrisa se mostrara al bajar la mano siguiendo con fingido desinterés como él se sentaba justo en el asiento libre detrás de ella, nuevamente otra suerte pensó. Rodó los ojos al escuchar ese intento de halago, pero volvió a sonreír entre dientes por esa ingeniosa interrupción.

— Disculpa, ¿te han dicho que hablas demasiado? — cuestión a Callum ignorando al chico

Callum asintió, porque ya le habían dicho algo así en el pasado, que hablaban demasiado para su propia seguridad.

Saco su celular y mensajeo rápido.

**TXT: **

**Para: Chica del celular**

_»¿Te gustan los halagos clichés? No te veía como una chica de clichés_.

Envío el mensaje antes de que la clase comenzará

Rayla dio una rápida leída a la pantalla. ¿Así que era de ese tipo de chicos? Ella también podía jugar así

**TXT: **

**Para: El chico del establo**

_»Y yo no te veía con ese aire príncipesco al entrar al aula, ¿No lo notaste? Dejaste a más de una con los ojos como estrellas de caricatura_

Envío el mensaje dejando el teléfono sobre su regazo en vibrador, tampoco quería que su primer día fuera con una incidencia que terminaría con un Runaan diciéndole sobre la importancia de poner atención cuando se trataba de historia de Xadia antigua. ¿Había alguien a quien le interesaba la historia de Xadia? A ella, pero era de esas asignaturas de placer culposo. Pasaron cinco minutos y él no había respondido su ingenioso mensaje.

**TXT: **

**Para: El chico del establo**

_»¿Qué dices si en el receso te llevo a explorar el lado oscuro de una cafetería, sin filas ni el miedo de no alcanzar nada más que jugo de arroz?_

Callum sonrió al leer el último mensaje ¿Ella lo estaba invitando? No, no haría una tontería, ella era por mucho su única amiga o conocida y no podía arruinarlo siendo un tonto. Además estaba con Claudia en una "no" relación. Mejor no lo pensaba porque entonces se iba a deprimir. Debía decirle sus sentimientos a Claudia pronto

**TXT: **

**Para: Chica del celular**

_» Gracias, creo que me gustaría mucho eso ¿Estas coqueteando? Porque te aseguro que que hay mejores maneras_

Rayla no podía creer que él insinuara eso, después de todo ella no hacía esas cosas ¡Nunca, jamás! Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, al parecer él jamás tuvo realmente una amiga ¿Que pasaba con esa chica que le gustaba? Cada vez le daba más y más curiosidad. Pero lo dejaría de lado, a ella no debía importarle menos. Solo era amable.

Callum sonrió logrando que el profesor Ibis se diera cuenta que tenía su celular en las manos

— Así que comenzamos mal — Dijo el profesor con un tono que pretendía ser amable, pero que demostraba que estaba enojado.

Callum alzó una ceja, estaba claro que el profesor estaba molesto, tenía la ceja levantada, Callum hizo lo más inteligente, bloqueo su celular cuando vio la intención del profesor de quitárselo.

— Se lo devolveré cuando termine la clase.

Genial, ahora no tenía celular. Pero tenía una libreta con hojas

_Gracias, ahora tiene mi celular el profesor ¿Aún necesitas que te acompañe a comprar flores después de clases? _

Rayla no sabía cómo ocultar su sonrisa

¿Quién aún manda notitas en clases? Eso era muy anticuado, Rayla se detuvo notando que Callum tenía una letra terrible, bien podía ser la letra de un doctor.

_Sí, aún quiero que me ayudes ¿Tienes mejores cosas que hacer? _

Deslizó la nota con sumo cuidado hacía la parte trasera donde él estaba.

Callum pensó en mil cosas que hacer, pero ninguna era tan buena como ir de compras con la chica del celular.

Guardo la nota, presto atención a la clase, le estaba gustando la clase de historia de Xadia, era diferente a lo que enseñaban en Katolis sobre la guerra entre ambos países. Claro que en Katolis mostraban otro lado, pero a Callum jamás termino de convencerlo lo que decían sus tutores reales sobre que los reyes de Katolis habían sido héroes. En contra parte la clase de historia de Xadia abarcaba desde los tiempos de la caceria de brujas y la inquisición de la iglesia hacía quienes practicaban brujería o se creía que podrían practicarla.

Cuando la clase Callum se levantó rápido para pedir su celular antes de que el profesor se fuera con su celular.

— Sorprendido el primer día. — Dijo Rayla detrás de él. — No es una buena forma de comenzar tu historial académico

Callum tomo sus cosas y le decido una sonrisa desdeñosa. — Por tu culpa, ese celular es muy valioso, tengo toda mi vida ahí. Mis contactos, fotos y mensajes vergonzosos.

Era mentira, pero quería provocar una reacción en la chica.

Rayla alzó una ceja al escucharlo — claro, yo te dije que mandaras mensajes en medio de la clase. Entonces... chico del establo ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?

Callum sonrió cuando escucho la forma en que lo había llamado

— Arte, solo por eso estoy aquí, el programa de arte del instituto de Xadia.

Rayla no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo ¿Estaba siendo sincero? Era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, si bien el programa de arte de Xadia era muy bueno jamás escucho que alguien se cambiara especialmente para asistir solo a una clase, pero Callum parecía realmente estar siendo honesto. — Bueno, háblame de esa chica a la que quieres darle flores, Callum….¿Shido? ¿Cómo es ella?

¿Te ha dado señales?

— Shindo — Callum corrigió rápido, incluso él encontraba extraño usar ese apellido, paso toda la noche anterior memorizandolo frente el espejo. — Callum Shindo

— Shindo — Rayla saco su celular. — De acuerdo, Callum Shindo.

Callum la siguió de cerca, estaba seguro que ella estaba cambiando su nombre

— ¿Estás anotandome entre tus contactos? Eso es un honor ¿Cómo me tenías? Espera, seguro era algo como; chico del establo.

— No, te tenía como ladrón de celulares, — Responde Rayla, se dio cuenta que Callum había evitado el tema y que seguía llamando la atención, quizás por ser el chico nuevo de la escuela y que llevaba un ridícula blazer azul y una bufanda ¿Quién lleva bufanda en esa época del año? —Deja de cambiar el tema.

— ¿Que clase de señales? No entiendo lo que quieres saber.

Rayla muerde muy apenas el interior de su labio inferior, le daba la impresión que Callun era o distraído en esos temas o que la chica si que no le daba señales.

—Señales, ya sabes, algo que te diga que ella puede sentir lo mismo que tú —con la mochila semi vacía colgando de uno de sus hombros, la chica palmea uno de los hombros para que doblará en el pasillo.— vamos, te diré donde queda nuestro salón de artes, pero ahora necesito que me hables de esa chica, para saber como ayudarte en lo de las flores

— Está bien — Callum pensó un poco sobre sus palabras "señales" ¿Que clase de señales debía de buscar? Ni siquiera sabía si Claudia le había mandado algo así como señales.

— Ella dice que la hago reír mucho, es amable y suele decirme: Callum eres increíble, le gusta leer tanto como a mí — Dijo, eso era todo lo que podía decir sobre claudia, realmente no era mucho y eso lo puso algo confundido, debía de haber más, pero no podía recordarlas.

— Woo, realmente no tienes idea — Rayla no sabía si sentir pena por Callum y su nula capacidad para captar señales, quizás la chica si le había dicho algo revelador y él no lo había captado. — Aquí está nuestra clase. Realmente tenemos mucho que hacer saliendo de aquí si quieres hacer una declaración decente.

Callum le dedico una mueca, no tenía idea el porque odiaba ese tono de voz que la chica había usado, algo como si él no entendiera mi más básico de las mujeres.

Entro al salón, sin duda había tomado una buena decisión al elegir ese lugar. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Antes de que comenzará la clase comenzó a anotar las cosas que debía hacer y no olvidar.

𝐂𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐬𝐚𝐬 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐚 𝐬𝐞𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐚

**5.-Comprar una libreta para dibujos **

**4.- Aprender para que me servirá saber sobre el coseno de algo. En verdad, quisiera saber en qué momento de la vida real voy a necesitar aplicar esos conocimientos.**

**3.- Cambiar el nombre de contacto de Rayla de mi celular, no me siento cómodo sabiendo la talla de su sujetador, es como si la hubiera visto desnuda.**

**2.- Contarle a la chica del celular que sé el número de su sujetador y que no se olvide de las rebajas de ropa interior en el centro comercial de está semana, sin querer borre ese mensaje en un ataque de nervios y no se lo dije, ahora la culpa no me deja dormir **

**1.- Pensar seriamente en hacer algo para crecer unos centímetros.**

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, regresamos con la actualización de está historia.**

**Hemos demorado un poco porque hemos estado actualizando AD, pero ya regresaremos con más actualizaciones de está historia**.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

𝗦𝗼𝗹𝗼 𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗴𝗼𝘀

El fin de semana de Callum fue algo aterrador, Rayla le había dado consejos amoroso, aunque no sabía si hacerle caso, después de todo ella no parecía del tipo que tuviera novio; aunque si era popular, había visto como Muchos chicos se desvivian por llamar su atención, pero ella simplemente los ignoraba. Fue la misma Rayla quien le dijo que debía decirle a la chica que gustaba que debía decirle a Claudia que sentía algo por ella

_"Si no hablas, no esperes que la gente adivine lo que piensas" _ había dicho la chica, y en su mente parecía tener sentido, así que ese fin de semana aún en contra de sus propias reglas había regresado a Katolis, se aseguro de ir un día que Claudia estuviera libre, ella como hija de uno de los consejeros reales conocía el protocolo del palacio, y sin duda entendía porque de su repentina intención de irse.

Nervioso, así es como estaba en ese momento, había estado pensando mucho como seria, había fantaseado ese momento en su mente tantas veces que ahora que estaba ahí era como un sueño, sus manos sudaban.

Había planeado todo, la declaración perfecta, ellos dos y el museo de arte de Katolis. Solo por eso estaban ahí, solo por eso había regresado de su viaje por Xadia. La chica del celular llamada Rayla le dijo que diera el paso, que dejara de "fantasear" y se atreviera a averiguar lo que pasaba con la chica que creía que le gustaba. ¿Que podía perder? Callum tomo ese consejo. Así que ahí estaba al lado de Claudia Finalmente.

Claudia se aseguró de vestir apropiadamente para su encuentro. Saco negro, pañoleta purpura y falda de corte cómodo combinaba con su atuendo. Se miró al espejo, sonriéndose a sí misma por su aspecto. Se veía exquisita, con la magistrada piel blanquecina haciendo juego con su vestimenta y la melena de cuervo danzando regiamente. Antes de salir, se echó una fina capa de labial para humedecerse los labios y hacerlos resplandecer ante el brillo de la noche. Al final, terminó por asentir ante su reflejo.

Llegó al museo de arte hecha un manojo de nervios, pues era su primera vez saliendo del castillo con alguien que no fuera su padre o Soren, y sentía la inquietud a flor de piel. Tenía suerte de ir acompañada de Callum y, pese a que no era físicamente fuerte, tenía una mente brillante y sabía como no liarse con nadie con una ingeniosa respuesta.

— Claudia... — Dijo sonriendo algo nervioso — Te he extrañado. Ya sabes, las salidas a la biblioteca — Se golpeó mentalmente por eso ¿Salidas a la biblioteca? — Tengo algo importante que decirte. — solo decir esas palabras le costó mucho trabajo y valor.

Se detuvieron ante una pintura de Van Gogh. Era un autorretrato de él mismo, con su espesa barba pelirroja y su respingada nariz, haciendo gala de su oreja mutilada. Claudia la observo maravillada, hasta que la voz del príncipe Hermanastro reventó su burbuja.

— Oh Callum, yo también te he extrañado —musitó, echándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Digo, hemos sido amigos por taaanto tiempo — Alargó la palabra.— Y es difícil cuando no estás aquí. ¿Sabes lo complicado que es encontrar a un chico que te hable sin insinuaciones de por medio? ¡Pareciera que todos los hombres van para el mismo camino! —Comentó exasperada, haciendo señales con sus manos. — Pero bueno, al menos tengo suerte de tener a un gran amigo como tú, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Callum se volvió forzada ¿Ella había dicho amigos más de dos veces?

— ¡Ohhh! Si amigos — Dijo entre dientes, trato que su desilusión no se marcará tanto en el tono de su voz. De pronto todo le parecía tan raro, el mismo museo parecía que estaba fuera de lugar, desabrochó su blazer, de pronto le faltaba el aire. — ¿Muchos... Muchos chicos se te insinúan? — aún trataba de parecer aquel amigo que ella había dicho, jamás antes odio tanto una palabra como ahora. Incluso había jugado con sus sombra para que tocará la mano de ella. Aunque Claudia era mayor que él casi dos años jamás sintió esa diferencia realmente.

Claudia sonrió y suspiro fuerte antes de comenzar a hablar.

— El primero que vino hacia mí fue Ether de primer año. Tenía la cara llena de pecas y apenas le había crecido una pelusa en la barbilla —. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y reconociéndolo con orgullo, Claudia comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos a los muchachos que se le habían declarado en lo que transcurría del año. No era una cantidad exuberante de pretendientes, pero eran suficientes para pasar como una chica medianamente popular. — Después estuvieron Harris, Ugo y Iver. Aunque creo que el último solo fue una confusión de mi parte, no importa.

Claudia siguió parlanchinamente, sin darse el tiempo a considerar lo que Callum quería decir. Era una de las desventajas de ser tan habladora y con la excentricidad como cualidad superior, puesto que solía ignorar de manera magistral a su alrededor mientras se concentraba en su mundo.

Callum entendió de una manera nada sútil que aquello no pasaría. Apretó más el folleto en sus manos mientras la escuchaba, ella siempre había sido así, era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella, que siempre hablaba, era divertida. Pero se dio cuenta que solo ella se divertía mientras el trataba de divertirse tambien siguiéndole el paso, probablemente por la edad o es que siempre habían sido así y solo hasta ahora se dio cuenta. Carraspeo, sintió un nudo en su garganta

_«Respira, solo debes respirar»_ adentro a fuera. Uno, dos

La volteó a ver y estaba seguro que ella no vería que acaban de romper su corazón sin saberlo

— Bueno... Yo... — ¿Por qué se supone que la llevo ahi? — También extraño salir con mi amiga. En Xadia es más difícil conocer personas, es diferente de Katolis — Menciono mientras se concentraba en el folleto que tenía en sus manos. — Pero no creas que soy un antisocial. Tengo una amiga nueva, ella me dijo que debería venir, ya sabes, visitar a mis amigos y no dejar que piensen que los olvide — Callum sonrió al recordar a Rayla y la manera en que se conocieron —. Mira... Mira — Señaló un cuadro — Aquí hay otro Dalí, este es una de sus pinturas más célebres; es La persistencia de la memoria. también conocida como Los relojes blandos — Dijo con emoción, el arte era algo que le gustaba y en ese momento de sentía un poco mejor con ese rechazo indirecto que acaban de recibir.

—¿Qué decías, Callum? —preguntó alzando la voz, obligándose a volver la mirada hacia los ojos verdes del muchacho. Lo último que escuchó fue algo relacionado a las tierras de Xadia, tema que prefería evitar a toda costa. Sobre todo porque lo que su padre pensaba sobre la gente de Xadia, una idea que ella compartía, pero no podía decir en voz alta, no cuando Callum había decidido de manera egoísta irse a vivir a ese lugar.

— Dije que… — ¿Que se supone que le diría ahora? — Que No rompas los corazones de los chicos, harás que tú hermano quiera romper piernas, también. Yo... Yo te dije que tengo una nueva amiga. Es quien me dijo que debía venir, quizás algún día pueda presentartela. Ella es genial, y tiene un buen sentido del humor.

Callum señaló otra sección del museo de arte. — Veamos que más hay acá y después quizás podamos ir a comer algo. — Sugirió el joven príncipe. Frunció el ceño al ver a Claudia un poco más seria de lo normal.

Claudia sintió un nudo ahogándose en su garganta cuando Callum mencionó a su nueva amiga, descifrando la mirada llena de cariño que atravesó en sus ojos al pensar en ella. Sabía que le quería, aunque muy en el fondo sus sentimientos estuvieran alborotados y no definidos.

En su interior, Claudia siempre supo reconocer las miradas cargadas de cariño que su amigo le dedicó en los pasillos del castillo. Sin embargo, su amor no puede darse de la mejor forma, aunque ambos lo desearan. Claudia era demasiado complaciente, cargaba con miedos, inseguridades y a su vez siempre tuvo que mostrarse fuerte ante las adversidades que se presentaban en su vida, inclusive si alguna vez tuvo que recurrir a malas elecciones para avanzar. Callum era demasiado bueno para Claudia, y ella sabía que él podría encontrar a una muchacha más atractiva, confiable y segura de sí misma quién pudiera entregarle el mismo cariño que Callum le profesaba.

— Me gustaría conocer a tu amiga. Seguro es una chica agradable —. No se sentía celosa, al contrario, estaba feliz de que Callum tuviera a alguien importante con quién compartir su vida. — ¿Recuerdas de ese restaurante del que te hablé? Quizás podríamos ir allí, puesto que no queda muy lejos del museo.

Callum hizo una cara seria fingiendo estar enojado y después solo sonrió

— Bien, confío en ti ¿Lo sabes? Sé que me llevarás a comer a un lugar increíble para comer y espero sea pronto, porque ya tengo hambre.— dijo mientras veía a todos lados menos a ella.

Era difícil, dolía, pero no dolía tanto como pensaba. Incluso la sonrisa era genuina, aveces con Claudia sentía que debía fingir más de lo que era, más de lo que podía ser, quería ser el príncipe que todos decían que era por ella. Pero ahora que sabia que nada jamás pasaría con su amiga. Ahora no tenía que esforzarse, ya no tenía que vestirse de esas manera tan aburrida. Suspiro mientras se desabrochaba un botón de su camisa liberando su cuello… ahora se sentía un poco más libre.

— Supongo que puedo presentartela un día. Le he hablado mucho de ti. Pero.— Hizo una mueca — Quizás después, no creo que sea bueno hacerlo pronto, después de todo no es como si pudiera traer a cualquier persona al castillo.

La expresión mortalmente seria de Claudia transmuto a un gesto de genuino interés y diversión. Se removió en su lugar, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar un comentario irónico. Lo miró a los ojos, medio orgullosa y apesumbrada a la vez, y soltó una carcajada, apoyándose en su hombro para no caer de la gracia.

— Oh Callum, tú y tus misterios. ¿Desde cuándo temes presentarme a alguien? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja y posando sus manos sobre sus caderas, mordiéndose el labio para aguantarse nuevamente una sonrisa traviesa. — No me digas que te avergüenzas de mí —murmuró, casi como si fuera un hecho imposible. Claudia quedó en un silencio consternado, sopesando las posibilidades del porqué su amigo no querría presentarle a la desconocida de Xadia. ¿Timidez? ¿O quizás creería que ella tendría celos de su amiga? ¡Ridículo!

A lo mejor sería por lo que pensarían en el castillo, tal como había dicho no era fácil llevar a cualquier persona. En la corte nadie pecaba de ignorante. No era un secreto la devoción que Callum le profesaba a Claudia, e incluso su hermano Soren lo sabía. Sus miradas solían proclamar en silencio lo mucho que le quería, inclusive en el pasado muchos dejaron pasar la idea de que la joven hija del consejos Real sería la futura consorte del príncipe. Por ello, llevar a una chica desconocida a las tierras de Katolis no causaría más que conmoción y chismes en las cocinas.

— Ven, salgamos de aquí. Ya tuve suficiente de las pinturas de Lautrec —dijo y agarró la mano del príncipe afianzando su agarre. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir mirando obras de pintores fallecidos hace un montón de años. — Iremos a comer y me explicaras todo.

Callum trato de que aquello no se volviera incómodo, pero él se sentía incómodo, solo quería salir de ahí y esconderse en su habitación. Pero no podía hacerle eso a Claudia, ella era tan buena con él, así que se dejó arrastrar por ella fuera del museo, además de todo lo que decía, aquello no tenía sentido, por supuesto que no se avergonzaba de ella.

— No es nada de eso, no me avergüenzo de ti... Tampoco de ella — Aclaro rápido. — Es complicado tener que decirle quién soy. Ella no lo sabe y está bien, planeo decirle quién soy, solo que necesito el permiso de mi padre.

— ¿Por qué no habrías de decirle quién eres? Si a ella en verdad le importa tu amistad, no se perdería el maravilloso trato que se pierde al estar contigo. ¡Digo! Eres joven, bien parecido, ella nunca sufrirá por dinero, lucirá vestidos más lujosos y encantadores y podrá disfrutar del prestigio de la familia real. —Enlisto, tratando de convencer a Callum de ponerle buena cara a la vida que llevaba. Quizás Claudia aproximaba demasiado al futuro de su amigo, pero intentaba darle ánimos para que no se reprimiera con lo que le había tocado.

Era algo nuevo para Callum escuchar a Claudia decirle lo bueno sobre ser un príncipe. — Rayla no es así, a ella no le importa si soy rico o pobre, me ve a mi. No solo al príncipe de Katolis ¿Sabes lo difícil que es tener un amigo normal que no quiera algo de mi?

Realmente Claudia era una chica difícil de entender para Callum. En un momento estaba triste, luego parecía la más alegre y distraída. Callum la siguió, aunque él jamás tendría suficiente de un museo de arte, podía pasar horas solo viendo los trazos y pinceladas de cada cuadro. Pero parecía que era su hora de salir del lugar.

— Sabes que es complicado, Opeli es tradicionalista y bueno, no quiero que la asusté con sus ideas radicales sobre las obligaciones de una consorte real, te he dicho que esa mujer tiene ideas del siglo XIX

— No debes hacer caso a Opeli. Ella es necia y tiene poca paciencia, solo escuchará ideas que estén acorde a su estándar conservador. Ya verás que lo que te digo es cierto —comentó con un gesto remiso, adelantándose al muchacho, haciendo un ruido estridente con la suela de sus plataformas al caminar. — ¿Sabes que deberías hacer? Deberías escribir un libro sobre la realeza, pero no apuntes ahí los rituales de etiqueta o los larguísimos bailes de salón. Escribe el lado bueno y sé objetivo: Todo lo divertido, enorgullecedor y gratificante que es ser parte de la corte real, eso deberías hacer.

Callum chasqueo la lengua, Cubrió su rostro cuando salieron del museo, el sol estaba malditamente bonito ese día. Si, sin duda su día no podía empeorar más.

— Trataré de no hacerle caso a Opeli, y sobre escribir... No sé, lo mío es más de dibujar, no de escribir libros, ya sabes, no se me da bien hablar, menos escribir.

Claudia hizo un mohín con los labios y se culpó a sí misma de no haberse puesto loción y un poco de bloqueador en la delicada piel de muñeca, a sabiendas de que llegaría a casa con las mejillas rojas e hinchadas por la quemadura inminente que quedaría.

— ¿No tienes calor con esa ropa? — preguntó al verla, porque Claudia tenis una forma de vestir muy particular que siempre le ha dado curiosidad, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Porque se había puesto esa ropa? Ahora tenía calor, se quitó el blazer y lo coloco en su brazo. Callum sonrió al ver el lugar de los helados. Era como un oasis Enmedio de ese calle

— ¿Quieres uno? Yo invito.

— No lo sé, siempre me he sentido cómoda con mi ropa. Además, no es de buena educación preguntarle eso a una dama, Callum —jugueteó, guiñándole un ojo. Después vio hacia donde estaba señalando — Claro. Pero regresando a tu amiga. Solo quería corroborar con lo bueno que es ser de la realeza. Si a ella le gustas, seguramente te aceptara como eres. —Gesticulo Claudia, parándose en la cola de la heladería para hacer su pedido.

— Gracias, pero en verdad no creo que a ella le importe, más bien estará enojada si sabe quién soy. No es que ella sea una loca de la política, solo que le mentí y debo de… de hacer todo bien con ella.

Quizás estaba usando a Rayla un poco en ese momento insinuando que su relación era algo más que solo amistad, pero era su Manera de lidiar con el estrés del rechazo. Además Rayla no estaba cerca y no podía decir que estaba mintiendo.

Esa noche cuando llegó al castillo se encerró en su habitación después de la cena.

Q̶υ̶e̶r̶ι̶d̶o̶ ̶d̶ι̶α̶r̶ι̶o̶ ̶

_«Ha sido el día un día extraño, me han rechazado, bueno realmente no. Solo no tengo idea de lo que siento, creo que me han rechazado, y de alguna manera me siento bien con eso, no estoy triste. Solo aliviado, extraño a Rayla ¿Es normal extrañar a alguien que acabas de conocer hace una semana? Bueno cual sea la causa de mi estado de ánimo extraño, ya quiero regresar a Xadia, el castillo no se siente tan acogedor, lo único bueno es que pude ver a mi hermano y pasar tiempo con mi padrastro._

_¿Quién lo diría? Realmente si soy alguien introvertido y es más fácil escribir estás cosas que decírselas a las personas»_

Callum cerró el libro y lo guardo en su equipaje, el fin de semana aún no terminaba. ¿Cómo estaría Rayla? ¿Habría ido de compras de ropa interior con Ethari?

¡Maldita sea! no debió leer esos mensajes. Ahora tardará de sacar la imagen de Rayla sonriendo de su cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Trabajo en equipo **

Callum regreso a Xadia al terminar el fin de semana, no es que estuviera feliz. En vista que su intento de confesión había terminado con un rechazo involuntario por parte de Claudia. Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama del Loft donde vivía. Debería sentirse afortunado, después de todo tenía una casa y no tenía que preocuparse por muchas cosas.

Leyó su celular, había dos mensajes de Rayla. Ambos preguntando cómo le había ido. El príncipe suspiro fuerte, no sabía cómo decirle que aquello había sido un completo fracaso, después de todo el trabajo que ella había puesto en animarlo, sentía que la defraudaria, aunque todos sus problemas de ansiedad venían del hecho que nunca sintió que encajara en el castillo de Katolis.

Todas las tradiciones que venían de más de tres mil años de ancestros, y que según Opeli, su institutriz era de las pocas naciones que aún conservaban a los reyes como gobernantes y no solo como adornos. Callum entendió la indirecta había los países donde el pueblo votaba por un primer ministro y no era el rey quien lo desiganaba.

— Bien, Basta de estar triste — Callum se levantó de la cama, tomo el celular y mando un mensaje

Callum (13:08 PM)

Bueno, salió bien, no tengo novia. Pero conservo a mi amiga, creo que es algo bueno ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Que hiciste este fin de semana?

El mensaje de Rayla llegó rápido

Rayla (13:10 PM) Callum, espero no olvidarás que tenemos que entregar un trabajo él martes y estamos atrasados por tu repentino viaje de confesión

El príncipe chasqueó la lengua, siendo sincero se había olvidado por completo de su trabajo

Callum (13:11 PM) no lo olvide ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Será más rápido, además estoy seguro que sabes dónde vivo.

Dejo su celular en la cama, sin duda viajar en un periodo corto hacía daño, sentía el Jet lag golpear sus sentidos, así que se dio un baño. Callum no vio el celular ni el mensaje de Rayla

Rayla (13:13 PM) estoy en camino, llegaré en media hora, por cierto Callum, lamento lo de tu confesión.

Rayla soltó un suspiro, se sentía mal por su compañero de clases y una parte de ella sentía que había sido su culpa por decirle que debía hacerlo, quizás si no hubiera abierto su boca él no había tenido que recibir aquel rechazo por parte de la chica que le gusta, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle lo que sentía.

Sintiéndose mejor con ella mismo tomo sus cosas, realmente saber una mala nota no estaba en sus planes; Runaan sin duda se enojaría con ella. Los padres adoptivos de Rayla eran muy buenos con ella, Rayla los amaba, la habían cuidado desde que tenía cinco años, cuando sus padres la dejaron a su cuidado para servir en la guardia dragón.

— Tengo que salir — Les informo a sus padres.

— Rayla…

— Es por tarea, debo hacerla en equipo, y como ustedes están muy ocupado con su trabajo, iré a casa de mi compañero. — Evito dar muchos detalles, después de todo era algo de la escuela y eso era más que suficiente para que Runaan le diera permiso de salir a casa de alguien.

El viaje desde el área de Silver Grove hasta la parte central de Xadia tomo unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en autobús. Rayla seguía desconcertada por el hecho de que él viviera en un lugar tan exclusivo, cuando fue a buscar su celular se quedó sorprendida, sin duda era un chico rico ¿Que hace un joven rico en la escuela pública se Xadia? Quizás era como los típicos chicos de las series, se ve bueno y amable, pero realmente es un chico malo que se mete en problemas. Rayla tuvo que evitar reírse.

Subió el ascensor hasta el último piso. Rayla levantó su mano, justo cuando estaba por tocar se dio cuenta que estaba abierta

— ¿Callum? ¿Hola? — preguntó entrando lentamente

Domingo en la tarde, casa sola, nada como la libertad que tenía ahora que no estaba en el palacio, esa libertad no tenía precio, así que podía andar sin camisa, algo que sin duda Opeli su tutora encontraría por demás fuera de lugar para un príncipe de Katolis. Pero Opeli no estaba, así que podía ser tan descuidado como quisiera.

Estaba por medirse cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien lo sorprendió

Callum, príncipe de un pequeño país de Euro Asia había pasado por muchas cosas, pero ninguna como que una chica lo viera semi desnudo, cubrió sus pezones, porque hasta donde sabía no era decente que una chica lo viera sin camisa.

— Mmm, Rayla ¿Cómo... Cómo entraste?

Rayla se sonrojo, aquello era algo que no se esperaba.

Claro, Callum había olvidado que le dijo que fuera para ver algo del proyecto escolar que tenían que hacer.

Algún día le diría que leyó los mensajes de su celular, aquello donde ponía su número de sostén, cuánto había crecido y todo lo que sus tutores le habían dicho sobre cuidar su inocencia de chicos peligrosos.

— ¿Podrías darte la vuelta? — Preguntó aún cubriendo sus pezones solo con la palma de sus manos.

Rayla parecía que estaba en una especie de trance, pero cuando lo escucho salió de su asombro segundos después de haber dado un rápido vistazo al chico, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando estaba ahí el pobre?

—Claro, te espero allá en la sala —se dio la media vuelta pero antes de salir volvió la vista por sobre su hombro—, y Callum... no sabía que recibías así a las visitas —guiña de forma coqueta saliendo de ahí.

Callum se quedó en shock ¿ella no había dicho eso en ese tono coqueto? Su corazón se aceleró, ella no podía hacerle eso, era su única amiga. Él no podía estar fantaseando con su amiga, menos ahora que había sido rechazado por Claudia, aunque ahora que había sido rechazado era alguien libre, aunque técnicamente siempre fue un chico libré. Terminó de colocarse bien la ropa, se peino. Escondió su diario, porque era algo vergonzoso que ella se enterará que a su edad tenía un diario, suspiro profundo

— Listo, y Rayla. Perdón, no había visto tus mensaje, — señaló su celular que estaba en modo silencio — ¿trajiste las cosas para trabajar?

Rayla volteó a verlo ¡Su cara estaba caliente!

—Descuida, suele pasar eso —se encoge de hombros y señala la mochila—, tengo todo justo aquí, traje un libro que saqué el viernes de la biblioteca, ese debe servirnos para complementar lo que hagamos —se mueve en el sillón dejándole espacio. Era la primera vez que estaba realmente dentro de la casa, trata de ver a otro lado, de dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de ver.

— Nos servirá mucho — Dijo, Callum no pensaba tocar el hecho de que lo había visto semidesnudo a punto de medirse para ver su habría crecido un poco. Bueno... Incómodo, esa era la palabra para describir como se sentía. — Creo que deberíamos comenzar ¿Quieres algo de beber? — Preguntó. Era obvio que tenía algo que decirle, pero no quería hacerlo, más porque sabía que ella podía solo enojarse. Callum odiaba pensar demasiado las cosas.

_«¿Eso era un lunar? Parecía un lunar... Uno cerca de pe... ¿¡ Por qué me estoy fijando en su lunar!?»_

Los pensamientos de Rayla se ven interrumpidos con esa pregunta, y aunque había escuchado sus pasos al acercarse ella no estaba preparada para el repentino cambio de sus pensamientos. Levanta la vista y de inmediato su traicionero ser baja a ver a la altura de su torso y de inmediato parpadea negando.

—¿De casualidad tendrás jugo de moras? —pregunta buscando aliviarse de ese bochorno que estaba sintiendo, una cosa era que tuvieran ese tipo de coqueteo y otra que ya lo hubiera visto semidesnudo

— Realmente si, pero no porque yo lo tome — Sonrió, y fue a la cocina donde tenía preparado jugo de moras, lo compro en un arrebató, simplemente lo vio y lo compro pensando en Rayla, ella le había comentado mientras le mostraba la escuela el primer día de clases que le gustaban las moras. — Hay panque de moras ¿Eres una especie de adicta a las moras? — Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras le daba el jugo. Tomo el libro sobre historias de Xadia. — Es verdad ¿Me vas ayudar con mi proyecto de arte?

Callum hablaba mucho y muy rápido ¿Acaso estaba nervioso? Rayla pensó que quizás el joven era demasiado expresivo.

—Esa es del tipo de preguntas que no se hacen —bromea después de tomar del jugo, mantenía el rostro detrás del vaso, baja la mirada al libro y luego a Callum—, claro, es parte del por que estoy aquí, porque alimentas mi adicción a las moras

Rayla afirmo con una sonrisa. Callum desde hace tiempo le había dicho algo sobre una ayuda con artes, y al ser ella de Xadia no podía negarse a esa petición, ¿Quién sería si lo hiciera? Y más aún en las artes. Solo estaba con las ganas de saber a qué se refería ese famoso proyecto.

—¿Y de qué va ese proyecto de artes? Dije que si pero que tal y es para posar desnuda? —dice al azar, en broma y lo primero que se le ocurrió

Casi se atraganta con el jugo Moonberry, no es que él fuera fan de los Moonberry, pero ya que estaba en Xadia quería probar todo lo que el lugar tenía para ofrecer.

— No, no. Bueno si es posar, pero no desnuda, eso es...— Niega varias veces, seguro estaba todo rojo en ese momento.— Aún no llego a esa parte, además creo que la escuela tiene modelos para eso. Y algo de reglas sobre la ética, viene en la guía de la escuela

— ¿Me estás diciendo que leíste la guía de la escuela? Son más de mil páginas.

— Es información ¿Acaso tú nunca la has leído? — Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

— No te rías, eso solo significa que eres un nerd de los libros. ¿como se supone que tendré que posar?

Indaga mientras busca en el índice del libro las páginas que necesita, ya las había marcado más temprano para tenerlas a la mano.

— Solo siendo tú ... Quizás vistiendo algo — Movió sus hombros — Aún no decido que tipo de pieza de arte quiero presentar

Garabateo un dibujo de ella en el marco de su libro, después se dio cuenta de eso y no sabía cómo borrarlo

— Mejor hablemos de este trabajo, sobre la historia de Xadia y el cambio de monarquía a sociedad libre y soberana.

Rayla suspiro pesado, sin duda él sabía cómo hacer de un trabajo simple algo complicado

—Cuando lo dices así suena a un tema de suma importancia política, como si estuvieras familiarizado con ello —Ella Niega mientras sonríe, su mente se quedó en una parte donde el dijo que podría vestir algo

Callum era de su edad, así que más o menos tenía una idea de los pensamientos que los chicos tenían, aunque a veces su amigo-más-que-amigo-No-es-lindo se comportaba y usaba palabras que la dejaban intrigada, como si él fuera de otro mundo o cosas similares. Callum usaba palabras algo arcaicas, y su manera de comportarse también eran extrañas, aunque ella sabía que aún quedaban caballeros en el mundo que un chico de su edad tuviera esas acciones solo le daba curiosidad.

—Aquí está, "Xadia, el paso de la monarquía a sociedad" —señala al abrir el libro en la página con el título

Callum observa a Rayla, ella tiene un agradable acento. Trata de pensar el las cosas que ha aprendido en los últimos días, como el rechazo de Claudia, hay una lección importante en eso.

— Cierto — Rayla lo observa fijamente. — ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

Callum suspiro fuerte, justo estaba pensando en su rechazo y ella se lo tenía que recordar.

— ¿No deberíamos de terminar la tarea primero antes de ponernos a charlar de las cosas que no me salieron bien? — Callum coloco unos lentes, realmente no le gustaba que la gente lo viera usandolos, pero en vista que conocía cada pequeño detalle de la vida personal de la chica por leer su teléfono, sintió que no debía ocultar algo así, ya está ocultando lo más importante, su condición de príncipe.

— Bueno, el último rey fue Azymondias. Hijo de Avizandum. — Leyó los nombres — En verdad que estos nombres son feos

—¡Oye! —codea escuchando lo último con una pequeña sonrisa—, que tengas lentes y me encante como se ven no hará que no te golpee, para efectos políticos y de representación, el Rey Azymondias sigue siendo el Rey de Xadia

La de cabello blanco estaba familiarizada con la historia de Xadia, vivía en Xadia y sus padres pertenecían a la guardia dragón quienes de forma directa se encargaban de la seguridad de la familia real. Pero había algo que la estaba distrayendo de forma monumental.

¡Callum se puso los lentes! ¿Qué no sabía lo que eso le hacía a su joven y hormonal corazón?

— ¿Enserio? Entonces Xadia es como Inglaterra, votan por su primer ministro —Callum comenzó a escribir — Pensé que serían como la Pentarquia, ahí aún hay reyes y nada de ministros — Volteó a verla, acomodo sus lentes, estaba coqueteando con ella de manera inconciente, alzó una ceja y mordió su labio inferior de manera sutil — Gracias Rayla, no sabía eso, pude hacer reprobado la tarea de no ser por ti. Pero ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo roja ¿Te estás resfriado?

— Estoy bien pero ¿Porque mencionas a la Pentarquia? — preguntó

Callum frunció el ceño, no tenía una respuesta clara a esa pregunta

—Los gobiernos no son iguales.

Ahí es donde hay algunas diferencias —al acercarse queda rozando su brazo con el del chico de Katolis, y claro que lo hizo con toda intención—, mira... a ver, estaba por aquí...

Murmura haciendo como que busca algo entre líneas, voltea una hoja lo que aprovecha a su favor, vuelve a buscar y señala una hoja más adelante.

—Aquí —con uno de sus dedos apunta—, en Xadia la familia real tiene peso, de hecho, esos ministros como les llamas prácticamente dan a conocer al la reina y ella aprueba o no. Estoy segura que Katolis tiene ministros.— Rayla lo vio fijamente, era realmente extraño que él no supiera algo así, porque lo enseñan desde la escuela básica, pero quizás el sabía otras cosas que ella desconocía. Se acercó solo un poco más para mostrarle el libro.— Déjame ver tus lentes, quizás estás ciego y por eso entendiste bien.

Callum se dio cuenta que esa tarea era peligrosa, además le gustaba escucharla hablar, sería mejor si ella le explicará y el pretendía que no entendía. Así alejaría mucho las sospechas si conocía demasiado algo.

—Enserio parece que estás enferma— Ella estaba tan cerca, demasiado cerca, coloca su frente contra la de ella.— Creo que estás bien — Menciono alejandose — vaya, son lavanda, el color de tus ojos, son particulares y lindos — volteó a ver sus libros fingiendo leer.

No sabe si tomar en bueno su comentario o sentirse ofendida porque no le dijo después de estar tan cerca. Tal vez en realidad Callum no coqueteaba con ella y ella solo estaba mal interpretando las cosas.

—Si, seguro fue algo momentáneo —volvio la atención al libro pero tuvo a bien quedarse donde estaba—, lo siento, toma, debes necesitarlos, perdón por quitartelos, quería ver cómo veías con ellos

En eso no mentía, era una chica algo curiosa.

Callum coloco nuevamente sus lentes. Sonrió por la manera que ella parecía tan concentrada en su trabajo. ¿Por qué él se sentía tan feliz por solo eso? Era diferente de Claudia. «Un momento ¿Por qué comparo a Rayla con Claudia? No se parecen»

— ¿Y como veías con ellos? — Preguntó y sonrió. — Claudia siempre hacia eso, me los quitaba y decía que me veía raro. Bueno supongo que es cierto. ¿Te contaré que me rechazo? Bueno realmente no lo hizo, solo me di cuenta que solo quería ser su amigo

No sabía porque le estaba dando explicaciones, ella seguramente no tenía interés en sus problemas — Pero me gustó cómo se ven en ti — Acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja — Parecías una atleta sexy e intelectual

—No se cómo veía, de menos borroso no, así que quiere decir que en realidad no estás ciego —bromea —, ¿Solo con lentes soy sexy e intelectual? Oh estás jugando con fuego Callum —con una mano hace un gesto en la mejilla ajena a modo de cariño y broma. —

— No sé, Rayla antes era un chico decente ahora has visto mis músculos — Bromeó — Puedes caer enamorada de ellos.

Rayla soltó una carcajada ¿Él había dicho eso? Realmente era un chico raro.

—Fue un accidente, la puerta estaba abierta, no pensé que andarias tan libremente en a medio vestir —bromea, porque era una chica, era una adolescente, y le había gustado lo que vio, pero no lo admitiría. — Pero es raro lo del viaje. Es decir, ibas decidido en ese viaje a confesarte a ella, estuviste esperando eso por días ¿Y no le dijiste nada? — Rayla chasquea la lengua, comienza a anotar en su libreta un par de notas sobre la monarquía — Eres raro. ¿Te lo han dicho?

Callum fingió que también necesita leer algo.

— Solo digamos que entendí que somos diferentes, no funcionaria, ella es ... Es mi amiga de la infancia, quizás confundí eso con amor, pero cuando vi una pintura a su lado lo sentí, sentí que no era correcto. Quizás soy un tonto y ella uso la palabra amigo tres veces seguida y eso me dio a entender que jamás pasará.

—Mira el lado bueno, ella de verdad te considera su amigo —internamente Rayla estaba pasando por un conflicto, él era su amigo, era el chico que acababa de conocer no hace mucho, le agrada, él no es como los demás chicos que tratan de llamar su atención, así que no quería pasar esa línea, él siempre ha sido bueno, amable, atento y bromista con ella.

Aunque también estaba eso, como el coqueteo que sabia que había ahí, sobre ellos dos.

— Te diré algo, me gusta más verte con lentes, te da ese aire más intelectual y atractivo.

Callum carraspeo, se levantó y fue por un vaso de agua. Jamás antes había estado tanto tiempo con una chica y mucho menos había bromeado con una chica, con Claudia jamás hizo algo asi.

— ¿Los lentes? — Los acomodo rápido para coquetear con ella, aunque no sabía si lo hacía bien.

— Bueno, me parece bien tener solo una amiga en Claudia y tener a mi amiga Rayla — Golpeó suavemente su hombro, aunque en verdad sentía algo diferente en esa amistad. — No debes contar jamás lo que viste, es que… no puedes decirle a nadie. — Antes que nada debía proteger su privacidad.

— ¿Contar que? — preguntó ignorando lo y continuando leyendo — Creo que solo nos faltan los diagramas y tenemos todo.

— Entonces, bueno hagamos esto, los cuadros y diagramas — La alarma de su reloj su sono...— Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta que es tarde ¿Segura que puedes ir tan tarde?

— De hecho. Creo que podremos terminar esto cada quien por separado, mañana en la escuela lo terminamos en receso y lo entregamos a tiempo ¿Que te parece?

Callum asintió, después de todo era su culpa que estuvieran retrasados.

Esa noche Callum observo su reflejo frente el espejo ¿Se veía tan diferente con lentes? Aunque realmente no debía preocuparse por eso, fue hasta su habitación y comenzó a leer su última entrada del diario.

Q̶υ̶e̶r̶ι̶d̶o̶ ̶d̶ι̶α̶r̶ι̶o̶ ̶

_He tenido una pesadilla, no cualquier pesadilla, una donde Lord Viren me envenena para deshacerse de mi "sangre mestiza" no es que yo crea que Lord Viren podría hacer algo así o algo peor, como las versiones originales de las historias de los hermanos Grimm. Ya saben, las partes que omiten en las películas de Disney, porque resultan demasiado truculentas._

_Creo que debo de dejar de ver Netflix y series sobre reinos, en verdad que en esas series se la viven de asesinatos y traición. Soy un príncipe, ahora siento que algún complot se está fraguando en mi contra. Muy bien, vale, es probable que no ocurra._

_Esta claro que no puedo decirle a mi padrastro sobre mis pesadillas de asesinato, por qué seguramente me dirá: Callum, solo estás desfasado. _

_Enserio no se que significa eso, mucho menos en el contexto que mi padrastro lo dice. Además Lord Viren siempre sospecha que alguien está conspirando contra él. Cree que los de la lavandería del Palacio conspiran contra él y dejan su ropa menos suave a propósito. _

_En vista que es probable que no muera pronto, podré terminar de ver las series que ya comencé, imagínense morir sin saber si le quitarán el reino o no a los protagonistas._

𝗟𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗮 𝗱𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝗱𝗲 𝗲_́𝗽𝗼𝗰𝗮:_

_**Los Tudors:**_

_Es una obra de arte. Es decir, el tipo mataba a sus esposas cada que cambiaba de corte de cabello. _

_**Los Borgia:**_

_Corrupción en el Vaticano. Solo eso diré._

_**The Reign**_

_No es mala, tiene esa suegra insoportable, es como un reflejo de lo que le espera a una consorte de Katolis. Me quiero morir de pensarlo._

_**The whithe Princess **_

_Es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, hay magia, romance y guerra ¿Que más podrían pedir? _

_**GOT**_

_Ok, está no es de época, pero maneja reinos, hay de todo un poco, sexo normal, sexo incestuoso. Tetas de todos los tamaños. Es decir, la trama es muy buena... Tiene dragones._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**No es una cita **

Callum trató de prestar atención a la clase de álgebra. Pero había algo que no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Por qué sentía algo diferente por la chica del celular? No es que él fuera del tipo que va por la vida enamorándose de chicas que conoce. Aunque tampoco ha conocido demasiadas chicas de su edad, se preguntó si las jóvenes de la corte podían ser un ejemplo, ya que jamás tuvo un acercamiento directo con ninguna no tenía algún ejemplo con el qué medir lo que pasaba por su mente.

El profesor decía algunas sobre el coseno de algo. Pero sinceramente, ¿cuándo usaría eso en la vida real?. Como Príncipe dudaba que alguna vez tuviera que saber algo sobre eso. Mientras meditaba en sus problemas de concentración, Callum observó la nuca de Rayla, su cabello se veía sedoso y ese color le daba un aire demasido atractivo.

_«Cálmate, ¿porqué pienso eso?»_ Mejor trató de volver a prestar atención a esas clases aburridas.

—¿Callum? —la voz de Rayla lo hizo levantar la vista. El joven príncipe frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué estás tan distraído? —preguntó su compañera de clases—. ¡Ahhh! Seguro estas pensando en lo que pasó con tu amiga. Pero te aseguro que no es tan grave.

Callum vio al frente, el profesor no estaba, ¿cuándo había acabado la clase?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué amiga? —preguntó, estaba confundido, fue la mirada de Rayla la que lo hizo recordar el "evento"— ¿Claudia? —preguntó, aunque era obvio que se trataba de Claudia, no es que Rayla conociera a sus amigos de Katolis o que él, efectivamente, tuviera muchos amigos—. No, no es eso… solo es… la tarea —mencionó—, y mi hermano, pensaba en casa y en mi hermano.

Rayla sonrió, era evidente que Callum era un chico sin mucho tacto social, aunque a Rayla eso le parecía interesante, era parte de su encantó. ¿Por qué era así? Quizás en su anterior escuela lo molestaban y eso había hecho que se volviera un chico algo retraído.

—¿Tienes un hermano? Eso es genial —Rayla lo esperó para ir juntos a la siguiente clase.

Callum guardó sus cosas, no sabía porque estaba siendo tan torpe. Observó a su alrededor, había muchos jóvenes de su edad charlando antes de la siguiente clase. Rayla pasaba mucho tiempo con él, pero era obvio que ella podría pasar tiempo con quién quisiera, no era una chica que pasara desapercibida. Callum comenzaba a tener curiosidad por el hecho de que ella quisiera estar con él la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela. Quizás sentía pena, después de todo era el chico nuevo que no había conseguido hacer nuevos amigos en los días que llevaba ahí. Ese hecho golpeó a Callum fuertemente en su ego, debería poder hacer amigos nuevos. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba no sabía cómo hacerlo; sus charlas siempre terminaban después de un '¿Qué tal las clases?', simplemente no le salían las palabras, pero con Rayla era diferente. La chica parecía ser alguien que podría verlo hacer una tontería y que no se burlaría de él o diría que estaba haciendo el ridículo, o quizás si se lo diría pero de una manera que haría que al final ambos terminaran riéndose.

—Habrá está exposición en el museo nacional de Xadia —dijo Rayla. Por un breve momento Callum pensó haber visto una especie de sonrojo en el rostro de la chica, pero lo descartó rápido—, y pensé ¿Qué amigo tengo que ama estás cosas nerd de arte? Así que ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Callum pensó un momento, la última vez que estuvo en un museo con una chica había sido tan desastroso que estaba seguro que no podría volver a ver uno de esos lugares de la misma manera, por otro lado él ama los museos. ¿Por qué debe dejar sus gustos solo porque una chica dijo que eran amigos?

—Habrá una exposición sobre la familia real de Katolis —dijo Rayla tratando de ver si lograba animarlo—. Quizás podamos ver una pintura de la familia real, ¿no sería eso increíble? El hijastro del rey no se deja ver. La gente dice que lo tienen escondido, como no tiene derecho al trono no quieren que trate de robar la corona de su hermano menor. Que aterrador suena eso, sinceramente… siento pena por el segundo príncipe

—¿Que dicen qué? —Callum no daba crédito a lo que Rayla decía, ¿Acaso eso era lo que la gente sabía de él? Que era una especie de paria en la familia real, aunque básicamente Rayla no había dicho nada malo sintió un dolor en el pecho. Su respiración se volvió errática, ya antes le había pasado; en el pasado sufría de ataques de pánico.

—¿Callum? —Rayla tocó su hombro al ver que esté comenzaba a ponerse blanco como una hoja— ¿Estás bien?

—Yo… —Callum quería decir algo, pero en ese momento su visión se volvía borrosa _"medio príncipe, adoptado, ladrón" _ solo podía recordar las voces de las personas que alguna vez le dijeron eso, le faltaba el aire, sentía todos sus sentidos desvanecerse lentamente hasta que solo vio negro.

Rayla no se asusta fácilmente, pero ver a Callum de esa manera la hizo sentir un poco culpable. Quizás había dicho algo, él se veía pálido mientras lo llevaba a la enfermería. No es que él fuera delgado y no pesara, de hecho ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que caminara a su lado.

—Callum, oye, si no quieres salir conmigo solo debes decir que no —trató de bromear, pero parecía que Callum realmente no podía escucharla.

Se sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera para Callum, lentamente abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco. Su cabeza dolía y apenas y podía recordar lo que había pasado.

—Estás despierto —la voz de una mujer llamó su atención—. Es bueno ver que estás bien.

— ¿Que paso? —preguntó Callum—, es decir… Yo estaba, ¿Dónde está Rayla?

—La chica que te trajo regreso a clases —la mujer saco un dulce de su bata—. Soy Nyx, la encargada de la enfermería de la escuela. Sufriste un ataque de pánico y después te desmayaste —la mujer de bata blanca comenzó a anotar en una hoja mientras veía a Callum—. ¿Te pasan estás cosas seguido?

—No, hace años no me pasaba algo así —respondió— .¿Puedo irme?

—Claro, no tienes nada malo. Tu presión está normal, pero si te sientes mal de nuevo no dudes en venir —la enfermera le entrego un pase—. Dale las gracias a tu amiga, ella se quedó contigo hasta que comenzó la clase, estaba muy preocupada.

Callum se levantó de la cama, su cabeza ya no dolía y se sentía mucho mejor, debía agradecerle a Rayla. Aunque eso seguramente haría que sus intentos de conseguir amigos se redujera nuevamente ¿Porque, quién quiere ser amigo del chico nuevo que se desmaya sin ninguna razón? Observó su reloj, la clase de historia estaría a la mitad. Así que pensó antes de entrar al salón.

Rayla observó a Callum, pensó que todo aquello había sido su culpa, quizás aún era pronto para ir a un museo después de que la chica que le gustaba lo había rechazado de manera monumental en uno de esos sitios. Se mantuvo atenta a la clase evitando cualquier contacto visual con Callum. Ya se sentía terrible por haberle hecho recordar aquello, lo mejor sería actuar de manera casual. Decir que solo había sido una broma y que invitaría a alguien más, después de todo seguramente Callum encontraría aburrido ir a un museo para ver cosas de su propio país. ¿Por qué no pensó en eso antes?. Ahora no podía verlo sin sentirse culpable, garabateó un par de cosas en su cuaderno, pero sentía la mirada de Callum en su espalda. La clase le pareció demasiado lenta para su gusto, solo quería que acabará y poder disculparse y seguir con su vida escolar. A Rayla le gustaba ser amiga del chico nuevo, ella no era la más sociable del mundo, de hecho era algo brusca y hacer amigas era difícil, sobre todo cuando ella fácilmente podía derribar al novio de cualquiera de las chicas con las intentara hablar, además también estaba el factor de que a ningún chico le gusta que una chica lo derribe frente a los demás, así que su vida social había sufrido muchas situaciones donde nadie quería hacer equipo con la chica rara. Ocasionalmente un chico se atrevía a hablarle con la idea de conquistarla y poder decir: Hey, yo doblegué a la chica ruda. Pero realmente no era algo que a Rayla le interesara, y luego estaba Callum, era un chico amable y divertido, no trataba de agradarle y tendía a decir lo que pensaba sin darse cuenta.

—Espero un resumen detallado sobre la caída de Elarion y por qué eso llevó a una división.

Callum tomaba notas apresurado, le gustaba mucho la historia de Xadia, aprendía algo nuevo casa día, era diferente saber sobre campañas de guerras pasadas con nombres aburridos como la batalla de Berylgarten o la batalla del paso Hinterpeak, Callum pensaba que Jenny era un buen nombre para una batalla. Si tenía que poner algún día un nombre a una batalla o algo parecido sería Jenny. Callum dejo de escribir cuando se dio cuenta que el profesor estaba guardando sus cosas, la clase era demasiado corta para su gusto. Pero por otro lado podría hablar con Rayla sobre lo que sea que estuviera pasando con ellos —si es que algo pasaba, pero hasta donde sabía nada estaba pasando con su amiga.

—¡Hey! —caminó y estiró su mano tocando suavemente la espalda de Rayla, sin duda Opeli vería esto como una falta de respeto—. Lamento… —Callum estaba por disculparse cuando ella comenzó a hablar

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención recordarte lo que pasó con tu amiga... Yo puedo ir con Cyrdan, está en nuestra clase de arte y le interesan estás cosas.

Callum se cruzó de brazos al escucharla, no es que le molestara que ahora Rayla quisiera retirar la invitación para llevar al chico que parecía muy interesado en ella.

—Claro, él parece del tipo que disfruta de un día en el museo y una buena charla de arte postmoderno —dijo rápido. La verdad era que no podía decirle a Rayla que llevará a quien ella quisiera, eso le hizo darse cuenta que realmente necesitaba más amigos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para él ser alguien sociable? Había logrado agradarle a Rayla, aún cuando se habían conocido de una extraña manera.

—¡Oye! Él también conversa sobre el arte postmoderno y regularmente me dice que me ama. También miente

descaradamente —dijo Rayla.

Callum negó varias veces.

—Pues que mal por él, ya me habías invitado, y jamás dije que no iría, así que a menos que estés retirando tu invitación, tendrás que conformarte en ir al museo conmigo. Pero esto Rayla, no es una cita.

—¡Oh! chico del establo, jamás dije que esto era una cita —Rayla le guiñó un ojo, disfrutaba de ver cómo Callum cambiaba de colores.

—Ok, toma —Rayla le dio uno de los pases—. Te veré ahí el viernes en la tarde, así que no llegues tarde.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Q̶υ̶e̶r̶ι̶d̶o̶ ̶d̶ι̶α̶r̶ι̶o̶ ̶

**Que hacer durante la clase de álgebra.**

¡Qué hacer durante la clase de álgebra! Las posibilidades son infinitas: uno puede dibujar, y bostezar, y jugar al ajedrez a escondidas.

Uno puede dormitar, y soñar, y sentirse confuso.

Uno puede canturrear, y repiquetear, y parecer meditabundo.

Uno puede contemplar el minutero y tararear el cancionero. Yo ya lo he intentado todo para pasar el tiempo.

¡PERO NADA SURTE EFECTO!

Cómo sea, hoy ha sido un pésimo día, tuve la visita de Opeli, la cual está muy preocupada de mi desición de asistir a una escuela nueva y que no está a la altura de alguien de mi posición. Teme que olvide todo lo que he aprendido en los 8 años que llevo viviendo en el palacio con el título de Segundo príncipe

_"—Callum, sabes bien lo que piensan muchos en la corte" _

Me dijo, aunque entendí bien que se refería a Lord Viren, él no está feliz conmigo, es decir mi madre era parte de la guardia y una mujer con título. Era viuda, una buena candidata a reina, solo tenía un problema y ese problema era yo. Así que no es que muchos nobles me hayan aceptado, entre ellos el consejero real, él cual me ve como una mancha en el linaje real, al cual no pertenezco por lazos sanguíneos, más bien piensa que tuve suerte y que soy un simple plebeyo que no merece ser llamado príncipe.

Así que Opeli quien es una mujer encantadora y también es parte de los consejeros y el círculo cercano de mi padrastro que se preocupa por mi_. _

_"—Debes tener cuidado y no darles motivos para criticarte, hazlo por la memoria de tu madre, ella creía en ti y que algún día podrías ayudar a tu hermano a gobernar Katolis, el rey también espera eso, está orgullo del príncipe que eres"_

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, bueno la visita de Opeli no fue del todo social, ella quería asegurarse que no estaba olvidando cómo ser de la realeza y me puso un exámen para cuando regrese al castillo y Lord Viren quiera ponerme en ridículo como siempre lo intenta.

𝑬𝒙𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒏 𝒅𝒆 𝑶𝒑𝒆𝒍𝒊

En un restaurante, ¿qué debemos hacer con la servilleta cuando nos retiramos para ir al baño.

• En un restaurante de cuatro estrellas, se la entregaremos al camarero que se acercará a toda prisa para retirarnos la silla. En uno corriente, en el que ningún camarero se acercará a toda prisa para ayudarnos, la dejaremos en la silla.

¿Cuáles son las características del capitalismo?

•Propiedad privada de los recursos de producción y distribución, y el intercambio de bienes basado en las operaciones del mercado.

La única pregunta que falle fue sobre que hacer si una chica se te declara. Pues claro que no sé, ninguna chica se me ha declarado.

𝗖𝗼𝘀𝗮𝘀 𝗾𝘂𝗲 𝘁𝗲𝗻𝗴𝗼 𝗾𝘂𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗰𝗲𝗿

1.- Dejar de esperar que suene el teléfono (Rayla NO va a llamar)

2.- Hacer más amigos. Rayla es la única amiga que tengo en Xadia. ¿Qué pasa si un día deja de hablarme por ser un príncipe?

3.- Desarrollar la seguridad en mí mismo

4.- Dejar de morderme las uñas cuando me pongo nervioso

5.- Empezar a compórtame de un modo más:

responsable,

adulto,

maduro.

6.- Ser más feliz con el hecho de que quiera o no soy un noble y tengo un hermano al que adoro, mucha gente no quiere a sus hermanos.

7.- Comprar:

-bolsas de basura,

-suavizante,

-atún,

-¡papel higiénico!

Ahora debo prepararme para mí No cita con Rayla.

~•~•~•~•~•

Xadia era un lugar de artes.

Todo giraba en torno a ellas, o de menos en su mayoría: pintura, música, manualidades, alfarería, herrería, baile, danza; todo lo que sea señal de artes y cosas con manos sobresalía por dónde lo vieras. Por eso cuando se dio la noticia que se abriría una galería especial en la capital, una del país vecino Katolis, es que Rayla creyó sería bueno visitar. Unos días atrás invito a Callum, le había costado mucho valor hacer eso. Incluso había practicado como hacerlo de una manera muy casual, después el se desmayó y pensó que había sido su culpa, pero Callum la había sorprendido aceptando su invitación al final.

—Te dije que te gustaría, es una buena No cita —sonríe a su compañero al mirarlo; sentía esa curiosidad de conocer poco más de su cultura, y quién sabe, hasta algún retrato pintado sobre la familia real habría, porque por más raro que pareciera, ella no sabía ni siquiera como se llamaban los miembros de la familia de Katolis. — Además, te hace falta salir más.

Estaban a algunos minutos de la galería, sopesaba la posibilidad de ir por un helado al salir del museo.

—Bueno, debo decir que me hacía falta salir, pero no sabía que a ti te gustara el arte de Katolis —admitió Callum, mientras avanzaba solo había algo que pensaba en ese momento mientras ingresaban al gran museo de Xadia; Tratar de alejar a Rayla de la exhibición de la familia real de Katolis, por su bien esperaba que no hubiera ningún retrato o fotografía de él, aún no estaba listo para confesarle a Rayla la verdad sobre su condición de príncipe encubierto.

— Bueno, realmente no me gustó el arte Postmoderno, pero me gusta el arte de las cerámicas y la artesanía, mi tutor quien es más como mi padre es artesano, así que me ha enseñado un par de cosas sobre ese tema.

Rayla le había comentado un poco sobre su familia, pero se sentía bien que ella pudiera decirle las cosas con esa facilidad, demostraba que le tenía confianza. Callum no podía devolverle esa confianza con tanta facilidad y eso lo molestaba un poco. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, ahora solo disfrutaría de su día en el museo con su única amiga de Xadia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Retrato familiar**

Ezran y Bait siguieron su rutina matutina— ¿Qué crees que Barius está horneando esta mañana? —, preguntó Ezran a Bait. Estaban sentados en uno de los muchos túneles secretos del castillo. La mayoría la gente (y los perros) ni siquiera sabían acerca de los túneles, pero juntos, Ezran y Bait habían desarrollado un gran talento para ubicar y abrir paredes falsas. El pasaje secreto de esta mañana estaba cerca de la cocina; aromas mantecosos flotaban sobre sus cabezas. Se lamió los labios. Estaba bastante seguro de que olía su golosina favorita. —Sí, creo que huelo la harina de tartas de gelatina—, dijo Ezran. Se asomó por la rejilla de metal al final del pasaje. suficiente, Barius estaba colocando una bandeja de tartas frescas sobre la mesa.

« Todavía no, todavía no »... pensó Ezran. Sabía por experiencia que necesitaba cronometrar estas cosas a la perfección. A pesar de que Barius horneaba cientos de tartas al día, y aunque podía hornear tartas mientras dormía, siempre hacía tanto escándalo cuando tomaba una. De hecho, Ezran pensó que era divertido que Barius hiciera los postres más dulces y azucarados de todo el reino porque el panadero mismo era demasiado serio. Después de una eternidad, Barius finalmente se fue a trabajar en otra cosa. Ezran deslizó lentamente la rejilla hacia un lado. Luego corrió hacia la bandeja y tomó una tarta muy caliente. El primer mordisco le quemó la boca, pero continuó hundiendo los dientes en la corteza mantecosa. Algunas cosas valían un dolor de lengua.

—¡Príncipe Ezran! ¡Te atrapé! —Barius gritó desde el otro lado de la cocina. Ezran se congeló, pero luego dio otro gran mordisco.

—Ohhh. Lo siento, Barius. Pensé que estos eran los desechables

— ¿Desechables? ¿Viste la corteza dorada perfecta? ¿Las formas triangulares impecables? ¿Por qué sigues masticando? ¡Deja eso!

—Quiero decir, ahora este es un desastre—, dijo Ezran. —Ya lo he mordido; es mejor que me dejes terminarlo —. Barius levantó las cejas gruesas, incrédulo ante la descarada del joven príncipe.

La gente de por aquí no lo apreciaba lo suficiente. Dirigir la cocina de un castillo no fue poca cosa. La única razón por la que funcionó tan bien fue por los procedimientos militares que él mismo había implementado. Encendió el horno a las seis en punto todas las mañanas. Horneó tartas, galletas y otras delicias en lotes de exactamente doce. Los distribuyó en lotes de doce también. No se podían pedir cincuenta tartas para una fiesta. Podrían ser solo cuarenta y ocho o sesenta.

— Lo siento — Ezran hizo su mejor cara de inocencia — Es solo que Callum no está.

— El príncipe Callum esta buscando lo suyo allá afuera.

Ezran no entendía cuando la gente decía que Callum buscaba algo ¿Que querían decir? Abrazo a Bait, el perro lamió su cara tratando de animar a su dueño.

— Creo que en unos días habrá una exposición en Xadia sobre el arte de Katolis. — Mencionó Barius hablando solo — Príncipe Ezran, haga el favor de salir de la cocina.

Ezran sonrió y agradeció al panadero, aquella información le dio una gran idea, quizás podría ir a visitar a su hermano y darle una sorpresa. Ezran regresó por el mismo camino pasandose por los tuneles secretos que descubiertos por él y Bait un día mientras jugaban a buscar el tesoro.

— _Eres una tonta ¿Cómo que no pasó nada con el príncipe?_ — La voz de Lord Viren lo hizo detenerse. Ezran camino con todo el sigilo posible hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz detrás de aquellas gruesas paredes de piedra, y fue cuando descubrió que ese túnel pasaba particularmente por el despacho del consejero real. _— Pudo ser tu oportunidad, es una estupidez dejar que ese mocoso esté en Xadia. ¿Sabes que las cosas se están poniendo complicadas? Pronto será el baile anual y todas las debutantes de las casas nobles estarán aquí; no somos nobles, esta es tu oportunidad Claudia. _

Ezran empujó un poco para escuchar mejor, pero se dio cuenta que no era solo una pared, sino una pintura, un cuadro que se usaba como puerta secreta. Era un cuarto secreto con cosas extrañas. Ezran quería seguir escuchando pero no tenía tiempo, se alejó lentamente. Las voces habían quedado detrás de él conforme seguía investigando. Las palabras de Lord Viren sobre que las cosas se ponían complicadas… ¿Qué podía estar mal? Su padre no le había dicho nada al respecto.

El príncipe heredero comenzaba a llegar a la conclusión que quizás debía hablar con su padre, pero con desagrado recordaba que era tratado como un niño, y a él no le gustaba que lo consideraran un niño; por otro lado, cuando Callum fue a verlos en una visita rápida, le contó que había conocido a una chica que era agradable. Quizás debía pedirle permiso a su padre para ir a Xadia unos dias. Quizás esa exposición sería un buen pretexto.

Si, hablaría con el su padre para tener unos días libres de las clases privadas.

~•~•~•~

Estar nervioso es un estado con el que Callum estaba bien acostumbrado. Tomó el folleto y se dio cuenta que lo había estado jugando nerviosamente todo el tiempo que avanzaba por las secciones del museo, en cambio Rayla parecía animada mientras veía las obras de arte.

— Mira ese jarrón. Aquí dice que tiene trescientos años — La joven señaló emocionada. Toda su vida ha crecido con Ethari, quien es un artesano, así que sabe admirar una buena obra de arte.

— Ummm — responde medianamente desconectado de la platica, Callum veía la sección que lleva hacia la exposición de la familia real.

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo pálido.

— Estoy bien, lo siento, solo pensaba que deberíamos ver la sección de… de — No sabía que pretexto poner para no entrar a ese lugar. ¿Y si ella reconocía su cara cuando era niño? Era el único retrato donde él salía, justo cuando su padrastro fue coronado.

Bueno, él había cambiado mucho desde que era un niño, ¿verdad?. Si, sin duda había cambiado mucho, es imposible que no lo reconozca.

Respiró profundo, debía calmarse o echaría a perder todo.

— ¿Que sección? — Rayla vio el folleto — Mira, la sección de armas y joyas de la corona. Vamos, estoy segura que a Ethari le gustará saber sobre todos los tipo de artesanías —la chica ya podía imaginar la cara de Ethari cuando le dijera todo lo que había visto. Sin duda su padre querría ir al museo después—. ¿Enserio estás bien?

La voz de Rayla era lejana, un eco que se apagaba, pues la mente de Callum se encontraba en un estado de shock y completamente mudo, sin palabras. ¡No podía ser! parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando, en algún momento se había apagado la voz de Rayla. Si estado de negación era tal que sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

No podía ser cierto, ¿Verdad? ¿Ese es Ezran? ¿Con guardaespaldas? ¿Qué hacía Ezran en Xadia?

Cubrió su rostro con el folleto colocándose detrás de Rayla. Si, eso se veía como si estuviera escapando. Su celular vibro, era sin duda una situación inesperada. Dio una rápida mirada y era un mensaje de Ezran.

_**"Callum, estoy en Xadia ¿No es genial? Pasaré por tu casa después de hacer algunas cosas" **_

Callum dejo salir un suspiro fuerte que parecía algo lamentablemente. Seguro Rayla se daría cuenta que algo estaba mal.

— Callum, si no querías venir pudiste decirme — Rayla no entendía a Callum, era raro de varias maneras.

Y por ahora ninguna de esas manera era buena para Rayla, mucho menos al pensar y sentir como si Callum solo hubiera aceptado ir con ella por obligación. Claro que eso hería su orgullo. Sin decir palabra se movió rápido para ir hacia otra parte del museo, en ese momento no quería estar cerca de Callum.

Estaba comportándose extraño y la estaba incomodando.

Callum golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, «Genial, que idiota», pensó, seguramente Rayla ahora lo odiaba. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No podía decirle por qué estaba actuando de esa manera extraña. Decirle algo así era igual a tener que terminar que la razón que estaba en Xadia era por búsqueda de aventura e independencia; en su mente se presentaron dos obvias respuestas como si se tratara de un juego de opción múltiple:

¿Ir con Ezran y arriesgarse a que su hermano expusiera su secreto?

¿Ir detrás de Rayla y explicarle todo?

Ninguna era una buena opción, estaba atrapado como un ratón que está acorralado. Así que Callum pensó en lo más obvio: mentir. Él podía mentir si se trataba de algo urgente. Se dio media vuelta mientras se escondía de su hermano.

«Perdon, te ayudaré a robar tartas de gelatina» Dijo en su mente.

Callum entró en una de las salas. ¿Dónde se habrá mentido Rayla?. Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, quizás ella se había ido y lo había dejado por comportarse extraño, si ella hizo eso no podía culparla. Caminaba rápidamente entre las personas hasta otra sala y se quedó congelado cuando se dio cuenta que Rayla estaba viendo un cuadro. Y no cualquier cuadro. Era el retrato familiar que pintaron en la coronación de su padrastro cuando él era un niño… aunque su actual comportamiento con Rayla podía ser comparado con un niño.

¡Lo sabía! Sabía que esa pintura estaría ahí, era algo obvio pero había albergado la esperanza de que ella no entrara a esa parte del museo, que perdiera interés y decidiera que ya había tenido suficiente de tantas personas y obras de arte.

Ella volteó a verlo y Callum sintió que el mundo se detenía; todo pasaba en cámara lenta, en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos. Los ojos de Rayla parecía que podían ver atravez de él, ver la mentira y darse cuenta de quién era.

— Rayla — Se acercó lentamente a ella—. Yo… yo puedo explicarlo.

Ella seguía sin hablarle, pero lo veía fijamente, después volvió a ver el retrato familiar de la familia real de Katolis. Tal como Callum suponía era una réplica del cuadro que colgaba en las paredes de la habitación del trono de Katolis. Quizás pocas personas podían reconocer el cuadro real de aquella reproducción, pero era algo lógico. No podían mover los cuadros que formaban parte de la historia de un reino solo para una exposición en otro país.

— Sabes… — Rayla Finalmente hablo. — Creo que lo sé.

Callum se quedó quieto.

Congelado.

Frío.

¿O era el aire acondicionado del museo el que estaba averiado y hacía mucho frío?

Ela lo sabía. Ella se dio cuenta de la verdad. Aunque bien podía convencerla de no decir nada, solo debía de apelar a la buena voluntad de la chica. El joven príncipe suspiró profundo, pensó un poco y aún tenía otra opción; revelar cada pequeño secreto que sabia de ella por haber leído todos y cada uno de los mensajes de su celular. Pero hacer eso era algo muy bajo, jamás podría hacer algo así.

— ¿Qué sabes? — preguntó Callum acercándose cada vez hacia ella viendo aquel retrato familiar.

—El por qué el rey se enamoró de ella — Señaló el retrato — Ella era hermosa.

Callum asintió, su madre sin duda era hermosa. Pero no solo era hermosa físicamente, tenía un alma bella.

— Aunque el príncipe tiene una cara rara, enserio, parece que lo forzaron a sonreír. — Ella negó y sonrió

Callum no sabía cómo interpretar eso. Rayla no le había dicho realmente nada. No le había dicho que sabia su secreto. ¿Debía preguntar? ¿Y si no sabía nada?

— ¿Eso es todo? — Finalmente se animó a preguntar algo

— ¿Qué más habría que decir? Es un retrato familiar de la familia real. Solo… ya sabes, siento pena por él. Se volvió un príncipe de la noche a la mañana, me preguntó si estaba preparado, aunque claro él se sacó la lotería. Muchos dirían eso… es solo que, no parece feliz en esa imagen — Rayla se encogió de hombros. Callum sintió que por primera vez alguien veía atravez de él, alguien finalmente lo estaba viendo fijamente—. Tengo hambre, ¿Quieres comer algo?

— Si quiero — Respondio rápido.

Rayla sonrió, era una sonrisa sincera. Muy pocas veces ella sonreía de esa manera, solo lo hacía con su familia, así que Rayla sintió que algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué sonreía solo porqué él había dicho que si tenía hambre? Era obvio que necesitaban comer. Sin duda algo estaba mal con ella, alguna enfermedad, seguro se estaba enfermando de gripe y eso la hacía alucinar. Avanzó lentamente, por alguna razón las personas se habían comenzado a juntar en un lugar, todos habían sacado sus celulares y tomaban fotos. Quizás algún famoso había ido al museo.

Callum sintió un escofrio recorrer su cuerpo. Estaba seguro que se trataba de Ezran, debía ser eso, a esas alturas dudaba que algún famoso estuviera ahí.

— Deberíamos salir ahora. — Dijo rapido— Es decir… quedaremos atrapados y mira, hay muchos guardaespaldas — Callum señaló, aunque parecía seguro tenía miedo a ser descubierto, qué Rayla se enterara y dejara de hablarle… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto si ella dejaba de hablarle? Ni siquiera él sabía, solo tenía una certeza en su mente; ella era la primer chica que lo trataba de manera normal, quería conservar ese sentimiento el mayor tiempo posible—. Será imposible salir si la gente se amontona más.

—Tienes razón —dijo Rayla, quien no tenía particular interés en celebridades, aunque si se tratara de alguien como uno de los mejores entrenadores de armas sería diferente.

Rayla era diferente a la mayoría se las chicas, no se trataba de su belleza nada más, era el hecho a que se emocionaba por cosas que la mayoría pensaba que eran raras. Muchas veces se lo habían dicho, de hecho cuando era niña ella sufrió de burlas por su manera tan seria de ser. Pero eso era solo una fachada, pocas personas habían logrado ver una sonrisa sincera por parte de ella.

Callum tomó su mano, se sentía bien, aunque era la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas la que hacía que todo pareciera más emocionante. Atravesando entre las personas se abrieron paso. Dio una rápida mirada hacía el lugar donde ocurría la conmoción, y sí, era Ezran el que estaba ahí, rodeado de personas. Eventualmente pocas personas sabían que era el príncipe heredero de Katolis, para la mayoría solo parecía ser un chico rico que llevaba muchos guardaespaldas.

Ezran estaba 100% seguro que había visto a Callum cuando llegó, y sin saber si lo había visto realmente comenzó a abrirse paso entre las personas, aquello hizo que los guardaespaldas de la familia real tuvieran que actuar haciendo esto todo un caos. Aún así Ezran había encontrado a su hermano.

—Cal… —levantó su mano, entonces lo vio dar media vuelta, ¿llevaba a una chica con él? Ezran no sabía porque su hermano lo estaba evitando de esa manera.

Por un momento sintió que no quería verlo, era como si al irse de Katolis quisiera decirle que lo suyo no era ser parte de su familia.

—¿Esta bien su majestad? —preguntó un guardaespaldas.

—Si, solo creo que estoy cansado, díganle al encargado del museo que volveré después, y denle las gracias por todo lo que hace por promocionar el arte de Katolis.

El guardaespaldas asintió. Ezran salió del museo, pasaba más de las cinco de la tarde. Subió al auto, Bait estaba echado en el asiento masticando un juguete.

—Vamos a casa de mi hermano —dijo al chófer. Sintiéndose desanimado Ezran vio por la ventanilla, ¿De verdad era Callum? Entonces lo vio, era Callum sentado con una chica, ¡Su hermano y una chica!—. Detengan el auto —dijo rápido. Cómo si fuera un acosador observó a su hermano desde el auto. Estaba charlando y sonriendo con una chica, una chica que no era Claudia—. ¡Ohhh! —Ezran exclamó, y recordó las palabras que había escuchado en el palacio hacía unos días atrás.

Algo sobre debutantes y sobre perder su oportunidad. ¿Acaso su hermano no estaba enamorado de Claudia? Pero ahora estaba ahí, sonriendo con una chica desconocida. La curiosidad de Ezran creció más y más, ahora quería saber quién era aquella con la que estaba su hermano.

—Podemos seguir —dijo a su chófer.

Acaricio a su mascota. Todo se volvía más interesante y quizás podría divertirse en su estadía en Xadia.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Callum sintió que alguien lo observaba pero rápido desecho esa posibilidad, estaba paranoico. Demasiado.

—Callum ¿Estás escuchando? —preguntó Rayla, realmente pensaba que Callum estaba actuando de manera extraña.

—Si, lo siento. Decías que te gustó mucho el retrato familiar, aunque no entiendo porque.

—Tampoco lo sé, solo es… la sensación que transmite. He visto muchos cuadros de gente noble en los libros de historia, pero ese retrato es diferente de alguna manera, parecen tan incómodos y a la vez felices, quien lo haya dibujado es un gran artista.

—También lo creo, la manera sutil de los colores y como parece que reflejan las cosas

—Callum, estás divagando. Iré por un café ¿Quieres uno?

— Sí, un café estaria bien, ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ¿No lo traen hasta donde estamos?

— Callum, puedo ir yo sola por dos vasos de café — Rayla le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse de su lugar.

A Rayla le gustaba ver cómo Callum parecía cambiar de colores, era lindo, diferente de otros chicos que había conocido.

Callum dio unos pequeños golpes en la mesa, entonces el sonido de un celular se escucho. Él joven príncipe se dio cuenta que Rayla había dejado su celular en la mesa. ¿Acaso no había aprendido de la última vez? Pronto comenzó a notar que las notificaciones comenzaron a llegar. Sin proponerso mucho estiró su mano para ver quién mandaba los mensajes… maldita sea, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, estaba viendo el celular de Rayla

_**[Número desconocido:]**_

_«¿Sabes quién es el chico nuevo?»_

Callum vio el archivo adjunto, había una foto de él en un evento privado de caridad al que había asistido mientras estuvo en Katolis.

El número desconocido no decía muchas cosas, pero dejaba en claro que sabia quien era. Callum pensó rápido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que apretó el botón de eliminar, después bloqueó el número.

Había eliminado el mensaje que le habían enviado a Rayla. Aquello estaba mal. Dejó de nuevo el celular en su lugar. Esperaba que ella no notara que había tocado su celular.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Ese día fue toda una montaña rusa de emociones. Cuando Callum llegó a su casa pensó que todo había acabado, pero estaba equivocado. Justo abrió la puerta de su casa se topo con Bait y Ezran esperando en la sala.

—Así que… ¿Quién es la chica? — preguntó Ezran. Directo y con una sonrisa interesada.

Casi parecía una escena sacada de _El Padrino._

Joder, su hermano era demasiado listo.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Sin duda esa sería una larga noche.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Q̶υ̶e̶r̶ι̶d̶o̶ ̶d̶ι̶α̶r̶ι̶o̶ ̶

_Bueno no he tenido nada interesante que contar, salvo que el otro día encontré una carta en mi taquilla de la escuela, algo que hablaba de mi sonrisa. Bueno jamás me he puesto a pensar si tengo una sonrisa linda ¿Que chico piensa eso? Bueno quizás chicos como Soren, apuesto que él va al dentista más de una vez a la semana, juro que ese blanco brillante de sus dientes no puede ser natural. Cómo sea, regresando a la carta, la chica ha dejado perfume. No es por hablar mal pero me dio alergia._

_Pensé que quizás era de Rayla, pero ella no se ve del tipo que escriba en papel rosado, ella me recuerda más a alguien del tipo Buffy, la caza vampiros. Quizá si yo le enviará una carta de este índole incluiría la frase: «creo que eres la chica más Buffy que he conocido en mi vida»... Porque vamos, Rayla es Buffy sin cazar vampiros o quizás Xena la princesa guerrera. Divago, el asunto es que esa carta me ha dejado pensando._

_La carta me emociona un poco debería contárselo a alguien ¿Pero a quien? No puedo ir a decirle a Rayla, además que seguiré negando que leí sus mensajes; no puedo contarle sobre una posible carta de amor, debería hacer más amigos, pero la gente de Xadia es tan diferente a la de Katolis, estoy considerando seriamente entrar en algún club, el de ajedrez parece una buena opción._

_Cierto, también borré un mensaje del celular de Rayla. Pero eso no es invasión de la privacidad ¿Verdad? Y por si fuera poco Ezran está aquí, en la otra habitación muy interesado en lo que hago en Xadia. ¿Porque mi hermano es tan perspicaz? _


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Inconexa división**

Callum sentía que estaba siendo más torpe de lo normal después de pasar casi toda la noche despierto hablando con Ezran. Finalmente, su hermano menor lo había dejado dormir, no sin antes decirle -o amenazarlo, con tratar de conocer a Rayla. ¿Por qué su hermano menor trataría de hacer algo así? Callum no terminaba de entender lo que pensaba Ezran.

Menos entendía porque lo había interrogado tanto.

—_¿Te gusta Rayla? ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Planeas invitarla al castillo? _

Ezran había estado muy interesado en lo último. Por suerte su pequeño hermano no podía seguirlo hasta la escuela, así que estaría a salvo de aquel interrogatorio sin sentido durante un par de horas. Callum se había llevado su diario, no era tan tonto como para dejar su diario y sus más profundos secretos estando Ezran en casa, quién sabe qué podría hacer su hermanito con esa información.

Para sorpresa de Callum, en el instituto era la semana donde habría un baile escolar, una semana dedicada al espíritu escolar del instituto Xadia y para recaudar fondos. ¿Esas cosas pasaban realmente? Una vez lo vio en la televisión, pero ahora estaba ahí. Todos hablaban del baile.

Era como estar en un mundo extraño.

Es un momento de honrar a las clases que se gradúan ese año en el instituto de Xadia, que

han trabajado tan duramente para mostrar su liderazgo a lo largo del ciclo escolar.

Leyó el tablón de anuncios.

_Los eventos del calendario de la semana del espíritu son los siguientes:_

_**Lunes**__: Banquete de los premios anuales._

_**Martes**__: Banquete de deportes (exclusivo para miembros de algún club deportivo) _

_**Miércoles**__: Debate _

_**Jueves**__: Día del espíritu escolar._

_**Viernes**__: Día de saltarse las clases _

_**Sábado**__: Baile escolar. _

_**Nota del Director**__: El día de los saltos de clases no es un evento aprobado por la administración del colegio. Todos los estudiantes deben asistir a clase el viernes. Además, las invitaciones al baile hechas por alumnos de cursos inferiores a alumnos de cursos superiores no están permitidas a no ser que éstos sean invitados primero por alumnos de los cursos superiores. _

_**Aviso para todos los estudiantes:**_

_Se espera la participación de todos los profesores y alumnos._

Sí entendía bien, no podía invitar a alguien de curso senior. Aunque era evidente que no haría eso, después de todo no conocía a nadie de cursos superiores. Después de terminar de leer los anuncios fue hasta su casillero. Volteó para todos lados al abrirlo, ahí estaba. Otra carta con el mismo perfume que lo hacía estornudar. ¿Podría la chica solo mostrarse?

_«Querido Callum, desde que te vi en el pasillo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, estoy tomando el coraje necesario para poder decirte esas palabras en persona»_

Era fácil decirlo para ella, ya que lo veía a lo lejos _«Vamos chica misteriosa, tú puedes reunir coraje»_, regresó la carta con cuidado al sobre.

—Así que una carta de amor —la voz de Rayla quien se colocaba al lado de su casillero lo hizo casi soltar el sobre—. Vaya que eres popular. Pero solo una carta, pensé que ya tendrías dos o tres.

Callum se puso serio cuando la escuchó y por algún momento sintió una punzada de celos.

—Supongo que tú sabes de cuantas cartas de amor son las indicadas.

—No, pero muchas chicas hablan de ti, tienen toda una puerta delicada a los chicos que quisieran…Co-… —Rayla dejo de hablar—, conocer y besar —terminó la frase, pero su rostro se había teñido de un pequeño rojo.

—¿Conocer y besar? —Callum frunció el ceño, una parte de él estaba orgulloso por ser considerado un chico besable, aunque quisiera mostrarse más emocionado. Pero al ver el celular de Rayla recordó lo que había hecho. Que había borrado sus mensajes y que había alguien que sabía su secreto.

—¿Qué opinas de la semana del baile? —preguntó Callum— ¿Irás con alguien?

—No me interesa mucho, es de esas cosas que solo hacen que las chicas se vuelvan locas.

Comenzaron a caminar, al lado de los pasillos había muchos carteles. Callum se sentía como en otra dimensión. Así que eso era una escuela normal, con bailes para los alumnos y chicas esperando ser invitadas. Cada nuevo cartel tenía novedades de todos los clubes

_**Novedades de la semana: **_

_GOMAS, GRAPADORAS, _

_LIBRETAS, MARCADORES. Y también cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh, por parte del club de ajedrez_

—¿Viste que ya hay tarjetas de Yu-Gi-Oh? —preguntó Callum.

—Si, si no te das prisa no podrás comprarte tu tarjeta de la novia del mago oscuro

—¿Qué clase de chico crees que soy? Espera ¿Acabas de….? ¿Te gusta Yu-Gi-Oh?

—¡Oh Callum! Soy una chica de muchos misterios. Lo siento, quizás fue una mala broma, pero tienes ese aire de chico que juega Calabozos y Dragones. Y no digo que sea malo, a mí me gusta… algunas veces. ¿Llevarás a la chica de la carta al baile?

—No… no sé quién sea. ¿tengo que venir al baile?

—No, no es obligatorio.

—¿Vendrás al baile? —pregunto Callum nuevamente, muy en el fondo quería saber si alguien la había invitado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me estás invitando al baile?

Callum estaba por decir que sí, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

_«__**Estos son los anuncios de la semana del espíritu de Xadia**__»_

• _Se han encontrado__un par de gafas, armazón de alambre en clase de genios y talentos. Describir para reclamarlas. _

• _Anuncio feliz: ¿Vendrás al baile conmigo, CF? Por favor, di que sí. GD_

_**Perdido**__:_

• _Libreta de anillos en la cafetería, sobre 4/27. ¡Léela y MORIRÁS! Recompensa para el que la devuelva sana al Locker Nº 989_

_**Búsqueda**_

• _Mujer actual, a la que le encantan las novelas románticas, quiere un chico mayor al que le guste lo mismo. Debe medir más de 1´70m, no gente mezquina, sólo no fumadores. NO METALEROS. _

Rayla soltó una carcajada con lo último.

—Cada año son tan extraños estos anuncios. Debemos de darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde a clase.

Las clases no fueron más que otra extensión de lo mismo, los maestros hablaron sobre el baile y mientras ponían tarea o revisaban que todos prestarán atención, Callum a veces veía el cabello de Rayla. Se preguntaba si la habría invitado si no hubieran sido interrumpidos por los anuncios.

Sacó su diario, no confiaba dejarlo en ningún lugar que no fuera cerca de él. Además, parecía un cuaderno normal y ocasionalmente anotaba cosas de la escuela en sus hojas. La clase de historia no estaba ayudando mucho a su concentración. Callum pensó en cómo Rayla sonreía a veces cuando él decía una palabra que ella no entendía. Así que se puso a escribir en su diario mientras el profesor seguía hablando de la guerra civil en Xadia.

Q̶υ̶e̶r̶ι̶d̶o̶ ̶d̶ι̶α̶r̶ι̶o̶ ̶

_Creo que me estoy volviendo un poco loco, y no es como si no lo hubiera pensado antes, hoy durante la clase de álgebra ha pasado algo de lo más raro: mientras trataba de pensar y resolver un problema todo se ha transformado en otra cosa, comenzó con A, B, C = división inconexa de un conjunto universal grupo de subconjuntos no vacíos de U que son pares e inconexos y cuya suma es igual al conjunto_

_Oh, Rayla,_

_mi corazón_

_has logrado convertir_

_en una inconexa división._

_¿Acaso nunca verás_

_que hemos nacido_

_para ser un conjunto universal?_

_Aunque te parezca un lío,_

_has transformado mi alma_

_en subconjuntos no vacíos._

_No puedo ni quiero creer_

_que una división para nuestro amor vaya a ser,_

_en lugar de una unión:_

_Igual al conjunto de tú y yo._

_¿Qué es eso? Obviamente no puedo mostrarle eso al profesor, pero tampoco puedo decirle a mí padrastro que probablemente mis notas no sean tan altas como él espera y como seguro espera Opeli que sean. En verdad que esa mujer parece creer que tengo futuro como físico nuclear o cualquier cosa, porque tiene la idea que ser de la familia real de Katolis te da super poderes y conocimiento infinito._

_Ezran, mi hermoso y querido hermanito me ha mostrado fotos de él robándose las tartas del panadero local, debe saber que éstas evidencias pueden ser usadas en su contra si el panadero se entera, aunque Ezran no es discreto con sus robos, el panadero debe saber que sus tartas han estado desapareciendo. Extraño a mi hermano y sus sueños sobre hipopótamos con sabor a dulce. Espero que al regresar a casa se haya olvidado de su interrogatorio, aunque sinceramente evitaré decirle cualquier cosa sobre Rayla, porque Ez tiene como un super poder y podría terminar contándole lo del celular. _

**DEBERES **

_Álgebra: repasar preguntas del final de los capítulos 8-10._

_Lengua: Los libros que he leído._

_Civ. del Mundo: repasar preguntas del final de los capítulos 10-12._

* * *

••••

Rayla se preguntó si Callum pensaba invitarla al baile, no es que estuviera interesada en esos asuntos, ella jamás ha sido el tipo de chicas que se emocione por recibir halagos por un chico. De hecho, Rayla piensa que es algo anticuado esperar que un chico te invite a salir. Pero una parte de ella, quizás la más sentimental, le recuerda que es una chica y que está bien pensar en esas cosas.

La clase de educación física es la única donde se separan a los chicos y las chicas.

—Así que Rayla, ¿vas a invitar al chico nuevo? —Nyx abrazó a Rayla—. Has estado viéndolo mucho, puedo decir que tienes malos gustos. Es decir, es simpático, pero hay otros chicos más guapos, sé que le gustas a uno de último año y piensa invitarte al baile.

Rayla se liberó del abrazo de su amiga. No es que le molestara la manera tan cínica que Nyx tenía para expresarse.

—Tú lo sabes todo, ¿no es así? —Rayla negó

—No todo, pero sí sé quién es la misteriosa chica que le escribe cartas de amor a tu chico artista.

Rayla alzó una ceja y trató de parecer neutral, después de todo lo que Callum hiciera o quién le mandará cartas cursis llenas de perfume barato no era algo que a ella le interesara mucho.

—¿Enserio? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Eso no es importante. Rayla, ¡quedan menos de SIETE DÍAS para el baile! Jim ya me lo pidió al inicio del curso. ¿Cómo vas a conseguir un vestido a tiempo si no sabes si vas a ir o no? Además de que tienes que reservar una cita para arreglar tu cabello y tus uñas y conseguir el botuinniere, Y él tiene que alquilar la limusina y su esmoquin y hacer las reservas de la cena. Esto no es como comer una pizza un sábado por la noche ¿sabes? ¡Es una

¡Cena-baile! ¡Es serio! Es la única oportunidad al año donde los chicos se comportan como príncipes.

Rayla cubrió sus oídos, Nyx era su amiga, la quería mucho, pero cuando se emocionaba hablaba demasiado.

—Quizás yo no quiero preocuparme por todo lo que acabas de mencionar, ¿Qué tiene de malo un sábado se pizza?

—Rayla —Nyx colocó sus manos en los hombros de su amiga, a veces alguien debía recordarle que era una chica—. Será divertido. Además, si no te das prisa la chica de las cartas se lo pedirá. ¿Quieres saber quién es tu rival?

—No, no quiero, Callum… es mi amigo, nada raro está pasando con él. Y si llegara a pedirme ir al baile, quizás lo considere.

—Bueno, mejor que enciendas un fuego bajo él. Porque no querrás acabar teniendo que preguntárselo en el último minuto. Porque si dices que sí quedará como si estuvieras esperando que él te lo pregunté y acabas de decirme que no. Además, si tú no vas, ¿con quién voy sino a cotillear en el lavabo de chicas?

Rayla esquiva un balón de basquetbol mientras trataba de concentrarse en los estiramientos. Sin duda esa sería una semana infernal. Esperaba que ese estúpido baile pase y retomar su aburrida vida normal. Donde lo más emocionante era saber si el profesor de historia se liaba con la maestra de ciencias.

Y el chisme más emocionante consistía en saber quién salía con quién. Y que jugador estaba engañando a su novia.

Aunque no había mentido, si Callum le pedía ir al baile ella podría considerar todo el asunto y usar un vestido llamativo.

* * *

•••••

Ezran terminó de revisar cualquier indicio que le dijera quién era Rayla o si era más que una simple amiga para su hermano. La vida en el palacio sin Callum era aburrida.

Dejó una nota para su hermano, aunque quisiera llevar a Bait con él durante su visita al palacio de Xadia sabía que no podía. Así que dejaría que Callum lo cuidara y también dejaría a uno de sus guardaespaldas.

_«Callum, cuida de Bait, Debo ir al palacio de Xadia, es una de las cosas que papá me pidió hacer, me dijeron que conociera al príncipe Azymondias, regresaré en la noche._

_Pd: aún no terminamos de hablar sobre Rayla»_

Ezran se aseguró de dejar en un lugar muy visible la nota para su hermano.

—Por favor, asegúrate que esté bien —dijo al guardaespaldas que dejaba en la casa de su hermano.

El lugar donde Callum vivía era agradable, incluso la casa, cuando Ezran subió a la limosina que lo esperaba sintió que entendía las palabras de Barius con respecto a encontrar su lugar en el mundo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**No es si quiere, sino con quien**

Callum comenzó a cuestionarse porque había terminado contándole a su hermano sobre el baile de la escuela. Ezran se había emocionado tanto que había comenzado a preguntarle si era como en las películas que pasaban en HBO.

—No lo sé —dijo Callum— Jamás he ido a un baile escolar, pero seguro no son como los bailes del palacio.

—¿Invitaras a Rayla? —preguntó Ezran. Callum casi se ahoga con su bebida en ese momento.

—No... Quizás, no lo sé ¿Y si ella no quiere ir al baile? Eso arruinaría todo el asunto de la amistad.

—¿Pero quieres que vaya contigo? —pregunta nuevamente de otra manera.

Callum deja escapar un pequeño suspiro, por alguna razón siempre terminaba siendo arrastrado por las charlas de Ezran y terminaba revelando cosas que no quería decir a nadie, seguramente su hermano estaba recibiendo clases privadas con el servicio secreto de Katolis, algo como conseguir información.

—¿Cal, quieres que ella vaya contigo al baile?

—No lo sé, es decir... ¿Y si ella no quiere ir conmigo?

—No pregunté eso.

Callum suspiró fuerte.

—Si quiero que vaya conmigo al baile.

—Entonces invítala antes que alguien más lo haga. Porque ella es linda.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —cuestionó Callum, realmente estaba comenzando a tener sus dudas sobre las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano para ir a Xadia. Pero por ahora podía evitar preguntar, después de todo, lo había extrañado y le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Incluso extrañaba la mascota de su hermano, aunque en ese momento estuviera ocupando un lugar del sofá mientras ronca a todo pulmón.

—Por qué te vi tomando un café con ella el otro día. Pero ese no es el punto. Tú no eres muy amable, es decir… en Katolis había muchas chicas y jamás sonreías, si no era Claudia. Pero con Rayla… vaya que sonreías muy diferente que con nadie más, incluso con Claudia No parecías tan feliz al sonreír, y sinceramente parecías incómodo. Eras todo raro, te ponías nervioso y arregladas tu cabello de una manera muy extraña, no me mal entiendas, ella me agrada, pero no me gustaba como te veías, el cabello relamido no te queda bien.

En verdad Callum no entendía cómo su hermano podía afirmar algo así, y que mencionara si comportamiento con su amiga de la infancia le recordaba el rechazo, por otro lado que dijera que Rayla era linda y él era diferente lo había dejado pensando; aunque era algo obvio. Rayla era muy linda, incluso él, quien no estaba interesado en nada lo relacionado a las chicas podía ver qué su amiga era muy guapa y divertida. Así que no veía nada extraño en su sonrisa. Con Rayla solo había una sana amistad platónica. Podía ser él mismo quitando el hecho de que estaba ocultando que realmente es una especie de príncipe de Katolis. Pero esos son solo detalles sin importancia.

Porque Rayla es su amiga por ser solo un chico normal, no porque él tenga un fideicomiso con más de seis ceros.

—Lo que te hace falta es ver más películas sobre bailes escolares.

**Cinco mejores películas con temática de Baile según Ezran**

**Pretty in Pink:** ¿irá Molly Ringwald al baile con el chico rico y guapo o con el chico pobre y raro? Y quienquiera que la acompañe, ¿cree que le va a gustar el espantoso vestido de bolsa de patatas rosa que ella misma se hizo?

**Ten Thing I Hate About You:** Julia Stiles y Heath Ledger. ¿Puede haber una pareja más perfecta. Ezran asegura que no. Solo durante el baile pudieron comprobarlo.

**Footloose**: Quien podría olvidar a Kevin Bacon en el inmortal papel de Ren, convenciendo a los chicos del barrio que no tenían una autorización para el baile, ¿de qué alquilaran un lugar en las afueras de la ciudad y demostrar su independía fastidiando a Kenny Logan con la light fantastique?

**She's all that:** Rachael Leigh Cook tiene que ir al baile para demostrar que ella no es la gran tonta que todos creen que es. Y al final sigue siendo como ella solía ser, pero -y esta es la mejor parte del asunto, Freddie Prinze Junior la ama de todos modos.

**Never Been Kissed:** la reportera Drew Barrymore se infiltra en un baile de disfraces. Sus amigos van disfrazados como un trozo de ADN, pero Drew es más lista y gana el corazón del profesor al que ama.

**Bonus por Callum. **

**Back to the future**: si Michael J Fox no consiguiese juntar a sus padres en el baile de fin de curso, ¡el quizá ni siquiera hubiera NACIDO! Demostrando lo importante de un baile escolar.

Y por último…

**Carrie:** Es una película que nuestra lo mal que puede ir el baile cuando molestan a una chica que puede tener poderes y es socialmente torpe.

Esta lista hace que Callum se cuestione cuando su hermano menor tuvo tiempo de ver todas esas películas de las cuales él no conocía y peor aún, hacer un análisis de esa manera.

—Tengo que dormir, mañana tengo clases y tú creo que tienes algunos asuntos reales que atender.

—Descansa Cal —Ezran se quedó en la sala viendo películas, pensando en cómo ayudar a su hermano y en el próximo baile en el castillo. Sin duda eso no le gustaría para nada a Callum. Y estaba completamente seguro que su hermano mayor no sabía nada sobre las debutantes.

~•~•~•~•~•~•

Rayla suspira por quinta vez durante el receso. Nyx no paraba de hablar sobre el baile y el atuendo que llevaría.

—Vamos Rayla, sabes que quieres que te invite.

—No es cierto —Rayla dio una mordida a su sandwich de jalea de maní.

—Claro que sí, pero esperar que un chico te invite está sobre valorado, deberías invitarlo tú. Aunque trates de parecer dura y sin emociones, lo sé, secretamente quieres tener picnics en el parque con el chico que te gusta.

—Claro, tienes razón, excepto que odio hacer picnics en parques públicos porque todas las personas que vive en la calle se quedan a tu alrededor mirando fijamente tu sándwich de ensalada de huevo o lo que sea, y entonces tienes que dárselo porque te sientes muy culpable por tener tanto mientras otros no tienen nada, pero ellos no suelen ser muy agradecidos, y te dicen algo como "Odio la ensalada de huevo" , lo que no tiene nada de gracia

Nyx la vio Fijamente, solo Rayla podía ver ese tipo de cosas en algo que supuestamente debía ser romántico.

—Ok, entonces ¿Qué hay de ir a la ópera? Se que te gusta la ópera.

Rayla suspiró viendo a su amiga, estaba segura que trataba de animarla, pero estaba haciendo un muy mal trabajo.

—Solo que yo odio la ópera porque todos mueren trágicamente al final

—Rayla, eso no importa, me refiero a que muy en el fondo quieres una cita soñada, con el chico soñado porque muy en el fondo de toda esa rudeza sigues siendo una chica que espera algún día conocer a un chico decente que te haga pensar que puede ser "ese chico"

Rayla no tenía como negar esa afirmación, después de todo, aunque ella fue educada de manera rígida por Runaan sus tutores eran dos personas amorosas. Ethari y Runaan eran una prueba de que existía el amor.

—Solo no me dejó agobiar por todo esto ¿Has notado que todas las chicas parecen locas? Solo hablan del baile y qué chica será la reina de dicho baile.

—Mmm, si, es un baile ¿Estás diciendo que parezco loca?

—Un poco —respondió Rayla, ambas se echaron a reír.

—Ahí viene tu príncipe —mencionó Nyx señalando a Callum quien traía una bandeja con comida—. Callum —Nyx levantó su mano para llamar la atención del chico.

—Chicas —Callum sonrió, conocía a Nyx de las clases, era una chica muy animada que hacía mucho ruido y soltaba preguntas incómodas.

—¿Qué harás la noche del baile? —preguntó Nyx, ya que Rayla parecía no querer dar el paso—. Rayla no tiene planes.

—¡Oye…! Tengo planes. Ver la repetición de la Princesa Mononoke —dijo Rayla.

—Planes reales, como un baile —refutó su amiga— ¿Qué harás tú, Callum? ¿Irás a algún lado?

—Ummm, no, realmente no tengo planes.

Nyx sonrió, aquello era perfecto, ellos dos eran tan compatibles que podía ver chispas volando entre ellos, claro que ambos parecían padecer de miopía o alguna enfermedad de los ojos que no notaban lo que para todos era obvio.

—¿Y porque no vienen juntos al baile? —Rayla debía de estar agradecida por tenerla como amiga. Después de todo estaba dejando todo listo para que pudiera ir al baile con el chico nuevo, quizás Rayla decía que no le importaba, pero Nyx estaba segura que si le importaba.

—¡Basta! —Rayla se levantó—. Me cansé de hablar de baile, de vestidos, de quién será reina del baile. No … —la chica tuvo que pensar bien sus palabras— No quiero escuchar más sobre esto. Callum, no tienes que responder lo que Nyx preguntó

Rayla se alejó de la mesa, estaba molesta, sabía que Nyx tenía buenas intenciones, pero incluso si una parte de ella quería que Callum la invitara, su amiga había matado la posibilidad, ahora parecía que le habían tendido una trampa para que la invitara. ¿Qué iba a pensar él? Seguramente ahora pensaba que ella era una chica más que no había podido conseguir una cita y trataba de comprometer al primer chico que conoce.

¿Que si le parecía que Callum tenía una forma peculiar de morder su labio inferior cuando pensaba?

O que su flequillo se acomodaba de una manera particular cuando no se daba cuenta.

Pensar en esas cosas no significa que a ella le guste o esté pensando en lo lindo que sería ir al baile con él, y ponerse un vestido, porque es obvio que ella odia los vestidos demasiado llamativos. ¿Pero es que Nyx no se da cuenta de que tenía sus propios problemas como para además agregar el del baile escolar? ¡Al parecer no! Rayla solo esperaba que esa semana terminara pronto y poder seguir con su vida tranquila como la ha conocido hasta ahora.

—Lo siento… ella está en esa edad, ya sabes... como la canción de Britney, no es una niña, pero tampoco una mujer —señaló Nyx a Rayla quien parecía estar peleando con el bote de basura—. Pero, es verdad ¿Por qué no invitas a Rayla? ¿O acaso estás esperando que la chica de tus cartas te invite?

Callum solo tenía dos preguntas en su mente en ese momento ¿Quién era Brittney? ¿Y cómo en nombre de todo lo sagrado Nyx sabía sobre sus cartas?

—Yo… —Callum pareció meditar un poco su respuesta—. Parece que ella no está interesada en el baile

—Quizás, pero puede que esté más interesada de lo que parece, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Quieres ir con Rayla? Escuché que un chico del equipo de basketball está pensando pedírselo… escribió en sus pectorales lampiños **"ven al baile conmigo" **—Nyx remarcó esa frase—. Así que… quizás no es que ella no quiera ir al baile, es con quién quiere ir al baile. Además, imagina que el chico quiera abrazarla después del partido, estará todo sudado, esa es una jugada arriesgada.

Era definitivo, Callum había perdido todo el apetito solo imaginando a Rayla en brazos de un jugador lampiño sudado. Esa imagen era perturbadora, de repente recordó la pregunta de su hermano ¿Quería que ella fuera con él? Si, realmente quería tener un baile con Rayla, ir por ella y verla sonriendo mientras sonaba alguna canción lenta.

Lo mejor sería que se apresurara, ¿cuál sería la mejor manera de pedirle a Rayla que fuera al baile?

_«Muy bien Callum, tienes que tomar este asunto en tus manos. Solo pregúntaselo»_

~•~•~•~•~

Clase de literatura. Una clase que Callum y Rayla aprecian, es tranquila y por extraño que parezca, la profesora Kazi es muy buena explicando.

Es la clase perfecta para que Callum pueda escribir en su diario sin llamar la atención de nadie. Aunque está pensando en ocultarlo en algún lugar de su habitación, pero visto que Ezran ha estado muy interesado en su vida no quiere darle ningún motivo para molestarlo.

Q̶υ̶e̶r̶ι̶d̶o̶ ̶d̶ι̶α̶r̶ι̶o̶ ̶

_Esta semana es infernal, y no, no estoy exagerando, realmente es una de esas pesadillas adolescentes clichés que solo se ven en las películas de comedia romántica. Yo, un príncipe, no sé cómo invitar a una chica al baile. Lo peor es que creo que si supiera que soy un príncipe sería mucho más difícil. ¿Qué se supone que le diga? ¿Ven conmigo? ¿Debería comprar flores? ¿Pero y si ella cree que las flores significan algo más que amistad? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Quizás deba hablar con mi padrastro, pero no quiero preocuparlo con mis problemas de adolescente. Y Opeli seguramente me diría que un príncipe no se preocupa por estás cosas. Cómo sea, tengo que armarme de valor para poder pedírselo. Quizás es más fácil de lo que parece y yo solo estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. _

_Ah, y la profesora cree que estoy escribiendo un resumen de Romeo y Julieta._

𝗖𝗼𝘀𝗮𝘀 𝗾𝘂𝗲 𝘁𝗲𝗻𝗴𝗼 𝗾𝘂𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗰𝗲𝗿

1.- Tratar de adivinar cuántos días se piensa quedar Ezran en Xadia.

2.- Desarrollar la seguridad en mí mismo

3.- Dejar de comerme las uñas cuando estoy nervioso.

4.- Tomar valor e invitar a Rayla al Baile escolar.

**Lista de compras**

\- Bolsas de basura,

\- Suavizante

\- Tartas de gelatina (No sé dónde venden en Xadia)

\- Comida

\- ¡papel higiénico!

**Deberes:**

Algebra: Quien sabe

Inglés: A quién le importa.

Biología: Lo que sea.

Salud y seguridad: Por favor, tengo que pensar como invitar a Rayla


End file.
